Black Siren
by The-Thief-Black-Siren
Summary: [SatoDai]Full Summary inside: Dark thought he wasn't hurting anyone when he stole all those art works. However, he thought wrong. A story of revenge, deceit, and...romance?
1. Prologue

Title: Black Siren

Rating: M Summary: Dark has been stealing art pieces for years without hurting anyone. At least, that's what he thought. A new girl comes to Daisuke's school, saying she's Satoshi's cousin. A thief has challenged Dark to see who's the best. However, the surface is not a reflection of the inside. A tale of revenge, decent, and...romance?

Warnings: There is Yaoi in this story, meaning boy and boy relationships, and there will be limes and lemons in later chapters. If you don't like this, I don't want your flames and if you read and do flame because of it, you will be laughed at. There will also be OC's in this story. If you don't like OC's, then you will be laughed at for flaming after this warning.

A.N. Hello and welcome to Black Siren. The title will make sense as you read. This is a Sato/Dai story, so I hope you enjoy it. Ah, two wonderfully adorable bishies that are destined to be together…Heart eyes

Disclaimer: If I owned DNAngel, Satoshi would have kissed Daisuke by now!

Epilogue

"They say sirens have the ability to charm men into hitting into the rocks." Said a girl in front of a beautiful painting.

"Which is why there's black. To show I'm a different type." An unseen person replied.

"Wouldn't he disappear forever?" The girl paused in her playing to ask.

"For leaving me all alone? He deserves it!" The voice proclaimed.

The girl sighed. "Well, we wouldn't want a repeat of last time. So, shall we join him to get in unnoticed?" She asked the voice.

"You do know he would hate us for using his lack of knowledge against him." The voice said.

"Hey, he said to get the boy to fall in love with another boy. Never said who." The girl said with a smirk before playing again.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter One: Black Siren

T.T.B.S: "Hello!" 

Anaen: "You're in a good mood today."

T.T.B.S: "Aren't I? Well, hello, this is your author for today. Instead of the long name, how about you all refer to me as….Cye!"

Anaen: "Cye?"

Cye: "Make fun of it and I'll change it so you end up with Saehara."

Anaen paled: "No! I can't take all the questions and acting!"

Sairen: "There, there." Pats Anaen's back.

Cye: "Well, to the disclaimer and then the story!"

Disclaimer: Must you remind me I don't know it! WAHH! Chapter One-Black Siren 

"Daisuke! Get down here quick and wake up Dark!" Emiko yelled up the stairs urgently.

"What's wrong, mom?" Daisuke called down as he hurried down the stairs, sounding worried. _Why do I have to wake you up? _Daisuke thought.

_"Maybe a fan of mine found out where I lived and decided to visit?" Dark said jokingly._

_Dark, I think it's serious. _Daisuke thought, entering the living room, hearing a flute.

"Daisuke...Dark needs to watch this." Emiko said.

Daisuke looked at the TV. There was a girl on screen, playing a flute. She was wearing a black outfit. Long black pants and leather boots, a black tank top with long black gloves. She looked up and smirked, pulling away the flute. She had dark green eyes and short dark green hair.

"I'll assume everyone has arrived who have been called." She said in a smooth, almost seductive voice. "I am Black Siren, thief extraordinar. I've sent this tape to issue a challenge. I'm challenging Phantom Thief Dark. As well as his eternal rival. Well, more like his rival's light."

_"Who does she think she is, challenging me?" Dark demanded._

"You may think I'm small fry, but if either of you blow me off..." She smirked. "I'll tell everyone concerning the secret of your existence. If you think I'm lying...Black Wings is all I need to say. Seeya after the next warning letter." She said, winking.

The screen went blank. Then a newscaster appeared on screen, looking off screen. "How did that tape get on air?" He demanded before Emiko turned off the screen.

"Can she really know Dark's secret?" Daisuke asked after a moment.

_"No way!" Dark declared._

"She does. She knows about the Hikari's." Daiki said.

"How do you know?" Daisuke asked.

"She said Dark's eternal rival's light. Hikari means light. She knows about the Hikari's, she'll know about the Niwa's."

"But how could she? If he's challenging Hiwarati, she can't be with the Hikari's." Emiko concluded.

_Dark, do you know anything about Black Siren? _Daisuke asked.

_Dark was silent for a moment. "I don't know. I've never met her." He answered._

_Then...who is she? _Daisuke wondered.

"Mom! Why didn't you wake me!" Daisuke cried as he hurried to get dressed.

"I thought you were up already. I heard you groaning." Emiko said, watching her son run around the room.

"Huh? I was?" Daisuke looked up confused.

_"You're gonna late." Dark said, interrupting his thoughts as Daisuke tried to remember why he was groaning in his sleep._

"Ah! Sorry! I gotta go mom!" Daisuke cried, grabbing his bag and running out the door.

Daisuke ran threw the familiar streets to maybe get to school on time.

"Daisuke. You're really cutting it close." The man at the lift called.

"Please wait a moment!" Daisuke called back, running up the steps to board the lift.

Daisuke leaned against the wall of the car of the lift, trying to catch his breath. _Seesh, I had to sprint the whole way. _Daisuke thought. _I'm not even sure I can make it to school at this pace._

Daisuke hurried off the lift and started to run to school when someone called his name. He paused and looked back.

Satoshi stood there, the limo behind him. "If you need a ride, I can give you one, Niwa." Satoshi offered.

Daisuke stared for a moment and smiled. "Thanks Hiwarati. I hope I'm not being to much trouble." Daisuke said, walking to Satoshi.

_"What are you doing! He could be plotting something!" Dark cried._

"It's no trouble. I'm actually giving a ride to someone else." Satoshi said, climbing into the limo.

_See? No evil plot._ Daisuke thought, following Satoshi into the limo. "Really? Who?" Daisuke asked.

"That would be me." A girl said, sitting in the seat across from the two boys, reading a file, her face hidden.

"This is Anaen Sairen. She's my...cousin." Satoshi said, sounding a bit colder than usual.

"Oh! Pleased to meet you Miss Sairen. I'm Daisuke Niwa." Daisuke said politely.

"Niwa?" The girl looked up from the file. She had long dark red hair and dark green eyes. She smiled. "I've heard a lot about you. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You've heard about me?" Daisuke asked curiously.

The girl nodded and smirked at Satoshi. "Anyone who gets my cousin's interest is always interesting." She said.

Satoshi glared at her and Daisuke blushed.

Anaen laughed. "It's nice to see Mr. Anti-social make a friend." She said after a moment, smiling sweetly.

"Um, yeah. Well, uh..." Daisuke blushed, stuttering and fell silent.

Anaen smiled at the glaring Satoshi. "I know you didn't say he was your friend, but it's easy to see you like him." She said.

_L-like me! _Daisuke thought and shook his head. _No, she couldn't mean that. What am I thinking?_

_"Apparently your mind is thinking in the gutter." Dark teased. "And about Satoshi too. I knew you liked him."_

_Shut up! _Daisuke thought. "Why do you think he likes me as a friend?" Daisuke asked.

"Well, because he offered you a ride. Usually he's all cold and secluded. Come on Satoshi. Just admit you like him." Anaen prodded.

Satoshi looked away from them, hiding the slight blush on his face. Daisuke didn't notice, but Anaen did. "He likes art too." Satoshi said in a low voice.

Anaen smiled. "So I see." She said. _Hm, well it does seem I don't have to do anything to sway his feelings. _Anaen thought, glancing at Satoshi.

An awkward silence fell over the three for a few minutes.

"So, ummm..." Daisuke's eyes settled on a narrow case beside Anaen, "You play an instrument, Miss Sairen?" Daisuke asked, hoping to break the awkward silence.

Anaen looked at the case. "Yeah...a flute in fact."

To be continued...


	3. Chapter Two: First Kiss

Cye: "I forgot to say you two were 16, didn't I?"

Satoshi: "Yes, you did."

Cye: "Well, everybody, Satoshi and Daisuke are 16 in this story and so are all their friends from school. Well, except maybe Saga. They keep putting him in middle school, but he owns a company. Does that mean he's like Satoshi and graduated early?"

Daisuke: "There's no way that pervert it like Satoshi!"

Cye: Ponders. "I dunno…both are kind of stalking you. Both have high-ranking jobs for adults since at least 14. Personality wise, poplar opposites, but other than that…"

Daisuke: "No! I will not think Saga being like my Satoshi at all!"

Cye: "You're Satoshi?"

Daisuke: "Uhhh…." Blushes.

Cye: "Hehe. So the truth comes out, huh?"

Anaen: Sighs. "Disclaimer and story please."

Disclaimer: If I owned DNAngel…why am I writing a fanfic?

Chapter Two: First Kiss

"So, it is a flute? I thought so." Satoshi said coldly.

Daisuke looked at Satoshi curiously. "What do mean?"

"Simply that my family are very good musicians. My instrument is a flute." Anaen said. She looked at Satoshi with slightly narrow eyes. "Isn't that right, Satoshi-kun?"

Daisuke looked at Satoshi when he didn't answer for a few moments. _What's going on? _He thought.

_"I still say there's a plot here." Dark muttered._

"We're at the school." Satoshi said after almost a minute of silence.

"Oh, finally!" Anaen cried, sounding excited. She hurried out the door as soon as the limo stopped.

Daisuke was about to climb out after her when Satoshi grabbed his wrist and pulled him back into the limo.

_"I told you he was plotting something!" Dark shouted._

Daisuke whipped around to face Satoshi when he froze. Their noses were barely two inches apart.

"H-Hiwarati? What are you doing?" Daisuke asked, his face starting to redden.

Satoshi was silent a moment, focusing his thoughts. He didn't think Daisuke would end up so close. "It's about the tape, about Black Siren." He said in a serious voice.

"Black Siren? Wait! Do you know who she is and how she knows about us?" Daisuke asked, excited to maybe get some answers. He also forgot how close he was to Satoshi.

Satoshi nodded. "Yes. Black Siren is an ar..." Satoshi started to answer when suddenly Daisuke pressed his lips against his, his hands grabbing his shoulders, pushing Satoshi against the limo seat with Daisuke lying on top of him, as well as straddling his waist.

In short, it was a compromising position. Satoshi nearly thought it was real until he saw Daisuke's eyes were wide in shock and he heard someone speak near the limo door.

"Oh, no! Niwa-san, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to run into you like that!" The voice of Anaen cried.

Daisuke snapped out of his shock when he heard Anaen. He pulled back from his kiss with Satoshi, blushing furiously. "G-gomen nasai! I didn't mean to kiss you Hiwarati! I just, uh, um..." Daisuke looked flustered, still blushing.

"Oh, it's my fault!" Anaen said. She was sitting on her knees, her calves half out the door. "I came back to get the file that had my transfer papers and ran right into Daisuke! It's my fault."

Satoshi looked away from them both, blushing furiously. "It's all right, but Niwa...could you please get off me." Satoshi said in a quiet, cold voice. If someone listened closely, they could hear a hint of pain.

Daisuke blushed and scrambled off of Satoshi. "Um, thanks for the ride." He said before opening the other door and climbing out of the limo, still blushing.

Satoshi sat up and got a pained look on his face and grabbed his head. "No…stay back..." He muttered urgently.

Anaen sat there for a moment. Then she crawled all the way in and closed both doors before sitting in seat across from Satoshi. She did pick up the file she left there, of course.

After a few minutes, Satoshi removed his hand and glared at Anaen. "He nearly came out. Why'd you do that!" He demanded.

Anaen gave him a sharp, knowing look. "To confirm my suspicion. Krad can force himself out if Dark is near, but after the Niwa boy left, he still tried. You kept blushing. That means the other means of release occurred. You love Daisuke Niwa, don't you?" She demanded in a cold, hard voice.

Satoshi didn't answer, but glared at her in hatred.

Anaen sighed and shook her head. "You are not fit to handle Dark. Looks like I'll have to destroy him myself."

Daisuke went behind a tree, hidden from view of anyone on the main walkway. He leaned against the tree and tried to slow his heart and stop blushing.

_"Hey, you all right Daisuke?" Dark asked._

_Hiwarati...I...KISSED! _Daisuke sputtered in his head.

_"Whoa! Calm down. It was just an accident. Nothing to worry about." Dark said casually._

_But that was my first kiss... _Daisuke thought sadly.

_"It was?" Dark was silent a moment and then burst out laughing. "Haha, you lost your first kiss to a boy and it was to creepy Hiwarati!"_

_Shut up! It's not funny! _Daisuke cried in his mind.

_"Yes it is!" Dark gasped out between laughs._

_Jerk..._ Daisuke muttered. He paused, touching his lips. _Did I really...enjoy that kiss for a moment? _Daisuke thought quietly. Dark was laughing too much to hear.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter Three: First Encounter and Partn

Cye: "Reviewers, reviewers!"

Anaen: Edges away slowly.

Cye: "I'm so happy I got reviewers! And don't worry! I should have fairly quick updates until…chapter 12! I have written all the way to that point! Ah, precious pocket than lets me write whenever I want." Pats pocket computer.

Anaen: Edges away more and picks up bat and holds it defensively.

Reply To Reviewers:

Chaolioe:

Daisuke: "Ow! That hurt!" Pouts.

Anaen: "She's right. You know you enjoyed it."

Daisuke: Blushes bright red.

Cye: "I hope this was quick enough!"

Inuyasha-Oddishness:

Cye: "Yay! Someone loves it!"

Disclaimer: If I owned DNAngel….then I wouldn't have struggled to make a Dark plushie. I would have gotten a freebie one. Nods. Then edges away from scary home-made plushie.

Chapter Three: First Encounter And Partners.

_"It would have been nice to have a bit more warning." Daisuke said._

_Oh, calm down. I'm doing all the work. _Dark thought, flying through the air with Wyth's help.

_"I had to meet Miss Sairen and Hiwarati at the library, remember! Oh, they're not gonna be happy about this." Daisuke fretted._

_Huh? Why'd you have to meet up with those two? _Dark wondered.

_"The project! Remember Miss Sairen made the class uneven and since all three of us were late, we were the group of three." Daisuke told Dark._

_I still want to know why they were late. _Dark thought. _Anyway, it'd just be Anaen. If Hiwarati isn't here because of me, he will for Black Siren._

_"You really think she'll show?" Daisuke asked._

_If she went through the trouble to sneak in a tape, she's probably serious. She also knew of the Black Wings...she knows something. _Dark thought.

_Daisuke was silent for a few moments. "Can we hurry? I might be able to meet up with Miss Sairen at the library if we do." Daisuke asked._

_Sure. No problem. _Dark thought confidently.

A sound of a flute echoes throughout the museum. It was not, however empty. There were guards, many of them. All asleep on the floor...in the same room where a figure sits on a case in front of a beautiful painting.

The flute stopped and the figure smirked. "What fools these humans are. They do not understand the power of art. It protected you, after all." The figure, Black Siren, said.

"You're here early." Satoshi commented.

"Well, I'd rather have Dark see my skills himself without the guards." Black Siren said.

"And if I stopped you now?" Satoshi asked.

"Because you want to know how an art piece without love or appreciation beside the artist lived so long. You hope to see if you can find out the truth." Black Siren said.

"I could capture you." Satoshi said.

"If you were to use the art piece...you do not know how to seal them. I would get out and tell everyone about you and Daisuke Niwa." She warned.

"So you do know." Satoshi said, narrowing his eyes.

"Yep. I also know I can beat you and Dark both." She said and looked at the clock on the far wall. She smirked. "Just ten minutes." She smiled at Satoshi. "Time for the first act."

"You know it's bad when the guards sleep before you arrive." Dark said aloud, seeing them through a window.

_"Do you think its Black Siren?" Daisuke wondered._

_Well it's possible, but for all them to be out, she must be using magic. _Dark thought. _This may be harder than I thought._

_"Harder! You can handle her, right?" Daisuke asked worriedly._

_Hey, don't worry. Seesh, you're high-strung today. _Dark commented to Daisuke.

_"Well sorry, but not only do I end up kissing Hiwarati, I have to hang around him so I can't even avoid blushing around him." Daisuke cried._

_Not to mention Anaen, who saw it. She's gotta wonder why you two were so close. You know what she'll assume. _Dark taunted.

_"W-what? No! Nonononono NO!" Daisuke cried._

Dark laughed. _Calm down. Creepy boy will set her straight. _

_Daisuke sighed. "I hope so."_

_We're here. Be on watch. _Dark said to Daisuke.

_"Right." Daisuke replied._

Dark landed on the rooftop and quickly cracked the code to get the window open. He jumped down, landing on the ground softly.

"Wyth, hide." Dark commanded.

"Kyu." Wyth replied and disappeared.

Dark started through the museum quietly, looking around. _Yep, magic definitely put the guards to sleep. _He thought.

_"Hey, what's that sound?" Daisuke wondered._

Dark paused and listened. "It's a...flute." Dark said. His eyes narrowed "It's her."

_"It's the time!" Daisuke declared._

_Damnit! _Dark thought and started to run. He stopped at the entrance of the room and stared.

Black Siren stood there, art piece in hand. "A minute and a half late. Very rude to make a girl wait."

Dark stared at her and looked at the piece. He held out his hand. "I already know you used magic. If you keep that piece with you, something horrible will happen to you." He warned. "Give it to me. I'll deal with it."

Black Siren looked at the art piece, a necklace. "The Anbus Eye. A pendant said to send the soul of its wearer to the afterlife and Anbus uses the soulless body for his vessel." She said in a casual tone, yet formal voice. "Dangerous magic indeed, since it's almost true."

"That's right. We have to seal it, so give it here." Dark said.

Black Siren smirked. "I don't think so. I think it's better to destroy this piece entirely."

Dark stared in shock. "What?" Was all he managed before it was too late.

Black Siren raised her hand and threw down the necklace with all her might. Dark stared in horror as the necklace shattered into several pieces.

Black Siren looked at Dark with a hard, cold look. "Every piece I find...one with magic, I will destroy." She looked over her shoulder. "Every piece by the Hikari's, I will destroy. So, Satoshi, you gonna try to get me or what because I know Daisuke and Dark will."

It was then that Dark noticed Satoshi, standing across the room in front of the painting from before. His face was cold and menacing.

After a moment, Black Siren smirked. "Well then, let the games begin."

Satoshi slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around, confused. "How did she...?" He looked down and saw a note. He picked it up, opened it, and read.

_'Dear Satoshi-kun,_

_First your question. I used a stronger version of the siren song I used on the guards. It would put Dark and Krad to sleep, and you two following. They'll be asleep for at least five hours.'_

Satoshi looked at the clock. It had been three hours since the warning letter time. He turned back to the note.

_'Now, the reason for this note. Don't tell Daisuke or even Dark about what I am. If you do, the cops will find the missing tape for the room tonight. One that clearly shows Dark turning into Daisuke-kun._

_Also, don't try to seal me or destroy my painting. I have a fail-safe that will make sure the cops see it if you do._

_I do know you'll do this. After all, that tape could end Daisuke's life forever. You wouldn't want that, now would you?_

_Black Siren.'_

Satoshi glared at the note. _I won't let her get away with this. _He thought angrily. He then froze, realizing something. Krad was silent. No taunts, no jeers, no nothing. _He's...silent. He really is asleep!_

Satoshi looked up, shocked by this news. Then he spotted something from the corner of his eye. Something red. He stood and walked over to the red object. He stood over the red object, staring. "Niwa..." He said quietly. Daisuke was lying on the ground, asleep.

_He really does look cute. The baggy clothes just make him cuter. _Satoshi thought and paused, and shook his head. _Don't start thinking like that. I'm just lucky Krad is asleep still. _

Daisuke shifted in his sleep, mumbling. Satoshi tensed, looking at him. _Is he...dreaming? _He wondered.

"Miss Harada...I...sor...shi..." Daisuke muttered.

Satoshi winced when he heard Daisuke. "What was I thinking? Why did I let myself be affected by you?" He asked the sleeping boy, kneeling beside him, trying to ignore the pain in his chest.

"Why did I let myself fall in love with you?" He whispered and caressed Daisuke's face. Daisuke turned into the hand, nuzzling it lightly.

Satoshi felt the pain in his chest grow. "Of course you couldn't love me. I'm just a monster fighting what he is." He said darkly.

He stared at Daisuke, the boy smiling as he nuzzled Satoshi's hand lightly. Satoshi looked at him sadly. _He wouldn't remember...and this could be my only chance without Krad waking up. Just one... _Satoshi thought and before he could think about it again, he bent down, moving Daisuke's face towards his, and kissing him lightly on the lips.

After a moment, Satoshi started to pull away when a hand, now at the nape of his neck, stopped him. It was then Daisuke started to kiss back, his hand on Satoshi's neck.

Satoshi's eyes snapped open in shock, staring at Daisuke's closed eyelids. _Is he still asleep? Or is he really... _Satoshi tried to focus and figure out the answer when he felt Daisuke nip lightly on his bottom lip.

Satoshi couldn't focus enough to think even if he wanted to now. Especially when Daisuke started to suck on his bottom lip, seeming to be asking for entrance.

Satoshi closed his eyes, opening his mouth slowly and gasped lightly when he felt Daisuke's tongue against his own. He moaned, entwining his own tongue with Daisuke's.

After a little while, Satoshi managed to pull back for much needed air. Panting heavily, he looked at Daisuke who was panting too. However, his eyes were still closed.

"N-Niwa?" Satoshi spoke in a normal volume, though he was still panting slightly.

Daisuke didn't respond for a moment and then he started to moan, arching his back.

Satoshi's eyes widened, his already tight pants getting tighter. He stared as Daisuke withered on the floor. Then he realized Daisuke was dreaming still.

_I really am a fool in love. _He thought. He sighed sadly. _I really shouldn't let him have a wet dream here. _

Relieved that it was still so dark, Satoshi grabbed Daisuke's shoulder and shook it. "Niwa. Niwa! Wake up!" He said loudly.

Daisuke's eyes snapped open, staring at Satoshi. He suddenly blushed, not sure why right then. "H-Hiwarati!" He stuttered, eyes wide.

Satoshi stared for a moment and quickly stood and turned away. "Black Siren used magic to put Dark to sleep. We were affected as well." He explained in his usual cold tone.

"Oh..." Daisuke said sitting up. It was then he realized why he was blushing. _Wait, I was having one of those dreams! Did Hiwarati know he was waking me up in the middle of it! _Daisuke thought, horrified and blushing even more. _AHHH! What if this gets out! How embarrassing!_

Satoshi caught Daisuke's distress from the corner of his eyes and decided to put him at ease. Mainly because he didn't want Daisuke upset, but partly because Daisuke's blushing wasn't helping his own problem.

"I woke up a few minutes ago. I woke you as soon as I saw you. We don't need you to be found here. I did promise Dark I wouldn't capture you and they are guards under my orders." Satoshi said.

Daisuke looked at Satoshi and sighed in relief. _I guess he didn't notice. Whew. _He thought and smiled. "Thank you Hiwarati."

Satoshi was silent a moment. "Niwa...tell Dark that until Black Siren is stopped, he's no longer my target. She knows too much and..." He looked back at the shattered remains of the Anbus Necklace.

Daisuke looked back too. "They don't deserve that. Not all of them." He said.

Satoshi nodded. "Good-bye." He said and left the room.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter Four: Studying And Remembering

Daisuke: Blushing like mad.

Cye: "Awww…is poor little Dai-chan embarrassed by chapter content?"

Daisuke: "Actually…it's not that…" Blush deepens.

Anaen: Looks confused. "It's not?"

Daisuke: "I actually enjoyed that scene…."

Anaen+Cye: OO

Daisuke: Imitating a cherry now.

Cye: Clears throat. "Well then…yeah…Eight page update! WHOO! To the review replies!"

Reply To Reviewers:

Inuyash-Oddishness:

Cye: "Ah, so noticed I was trying to fool everyone huh? Here's a cookie for you!" Throws cookie.

Anaen: Rolls eyes. "And soup does this to you?"

Disclaimer: If I owned DNAngel then…I'd have Satoshi just drag Daisuke into bed already!

Warning: Lime scene ahead. You'll know it when you see it.

Chapter Four: Studying And Remembering.

"I can't believe you two!" Anaen cried the next morning before class, after dragging Satoshi over to Daisuke. "You both left me alone to do the project by myself! Seesh!"

"I'm sorry, Miss Sairen!" Daisuke apologized.

Satoshi was silent.

Anaen glared at them both and then 'hmped'. "Well, since you both skipped out, I'll only forgive you if I get tonight off and you do the studying." She said.

"Of course, Miss Sairen. I should have at least called yesterday." Daisuke said, not quite registering what she said.

"You know why I was gone." Satoshi said.

"Yeah, I did. AFTER you failed to do your job. No, you're not getting out of this so easily. I expect new info for our history project tomorrow. If both of you don't do it..." She smirked, an evil glint in her eye. "I'll show everyone the picture."

"Picture? What picture?" Daisuke asked, confused.

Anaen whipped out a picture and held it out for them to see. It was at an odd angle and you could see part of a finger, but you could see the main focus of it. It was Satoshi and Daisuke when they were kissing in the limo.

Daisuke blushed a dark red and Satoshi glared at Anaen. "How did you get that?" Satoshi demanded.

Anaen put away the photo, still smirking. "Well, there was a reason I couldn't see Daisuke still in the limo. I had my camera, taking some pictures and I accidentally took it when I fell down." She explained.

Daisuke kept blushing. "I already said I would! Please don't show anyone! They wouldn't understand!" Daisuke pleaded, barely avoiding yelling. At least the classroom was already noisy from everyone else talking.

"I am already busy. I have to research something else." Satoshi said.

_Oh, you're not getting out of this so easily, Satoshi-kun. _Anaen thought and sighed and got a bored look. "I guess I just have to show everyone this photo. Hey, Hara..." Anaen started until Daisuke slapped his hand over her mouth.

Daisuke looked at Satoshi pleadingly. "Satoshi, please come. I can't let Miss Harada or Miss Riku see that photo." He pleaded.

Satoshi stared at Daisuke and then sighed. "Fine." He said.

Daisuke sighed in relief, moving his hand away from Anaen. "Thank you, Hiwarati."

Anaen smiled. "Great, now about the subject..."

"H-H-Hiwarati, w-what are you doing?" Daisuke half stuttered and half squeaked.

"Are you really so naive, Daisuke?" Satoshi asked, leaning closer.

"H-Hiwarati! Stop! What are you doing!" Daisuke squeaked again and closed his eyes. _How did this happen! _Daisuke cried in his mind.

Satoshi had come over to walk with Daisuke to the library. On Daisuke's insistence, Emiko let the boy in since Daisuke wasn't ready and it was cold outside. Satoshi had been watching as Daisuke grabbed everything he would need for studying. Daisuke didn't notice Satoshi locking his door or approaching him.

That is, before Satoshi pinned him against the wall and was now closing even that distance.

"You mean you really can't figure it out? Well, I'll just have to show you..." Satoshi whispered and closed the distance between them, pressing their bodies and their lips together.

Daisuke's eyes widened in shock. _What is he doing! DARK! HELP! _Daisuke cried in his mind.

Satoshi broke the kiss, but still kept bodily contact. "Dark is asleep and so is Krad. There's nothing to worry about anymore." He whispered.

Daisuke stared with wide eyes. He was silent.

"I won't hurt you, I promise." Satoshi whispered before closing the gap between their lips again.

After a moment Daisuke was kissing back, feeling blood move from his head down south. Suddenly, Satoshi grinds their hips together and Daisuke gasped. Satoshi took the chance and his tongue dived into Daisuke's mouth, tasting the other boy. Daisuke moaned into the kiss, the blood moving south a lot faster now.

Satoshi broke the kiss, flush and panting. "Daisuke." He breathed before moving down to his neck, kissing and nipping lightly at the skin.

"S-Sato-ooooshi..." Daisuke moaned loudly when Satoshi sucked on a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. _What is he doing to me? _Daisuke thought through the haze in his mind. _Why does it feel right?_

"That's the first time you called me by my name." Satoshi whispered huskily into Daisuke's ear. "I like how you say it. Will I like it better when you scream it?" He whispered, his hands finding their way under Daisuke's shirt.

Daisuke moaned loudly. He was starting to feel hot all of the sudden. He was flush and panting, and it was even harder to think. "Satoshi..." He breathed.

"Yesss... I definitely like that." Satoshi whispered, starting the attack on his neck again.

_What if mom hea..._ Daisuke started to think, but that thought quickly left with a low moan as Satoshi brushed his fingertips over his nipples. When Satoshi started to grind their hips together again, Daisuke couldn't think at all and started to moan loudly.

"S-Satoshi...please!" Daisuke pleaded.

Satoshi moved up to meet Daisuke's eyes. "Yes?" He asked in what sounded like a purr.

"I...I need..." Daisuke stuttered and Satoshi grinds his hips against Daisuke's again, creating a delicious friction. "Oh, god! Satoshi" Daisuke cried.

Satoshi smirked a bit at Daisuke. He opened his mouth and said. "Kyu!"

Daisuke suddenly came down to reality. "Wha...?"

Suddenly Daisuke jerked awake and saw Wyth sitting in front of him. He stared at the rabbit creature for a moment before he remembered clearly what he dreamt. _Oh god! Were all those dreams over Hiwarati! _Daisuke thought. _How could I be having dreams about Hiwarati! It must have been that kiss! _Daisuke concluded.

"That must be it! I'll just avoid Hiwarati until the dreams stop!" Daisuke decided.

"Daisuke! Hiwarati...is here to pick you up to go study." Emiko called up, sounding like she was suppressing the distaste for Satoshi while saying his name.

"Ah! I forgot about the project!" Daisuke cried, grabbing his head. "I can't avoid him!"

"Daisuke? Are you all right?" Emiko called up.

"Uh...Yeah, I'm fine! I was asleep! I have to get ready! Just let Hiwarati wait downstairs!" Daisuke called down, not realizing what he was saying.

"Well, all right." Emiko replied.

Daisuke rushed around the room, grabbing his stuff and trying to not look like he had sleeping on the couch. At least all his panicking calmed down the problem the dream caused.

He didn't look up until he heard his door click shut. He tensed and looked up and saw Satoshi leaning against his closed bedroom door.

"H-Hiwarati? W-what are you... I mean you didn't need to come up here. I'm almost ready." Daisuke stammered.

"Your mother wouldn't stop glaring at me. I decided it would be better if I left as quickly as possible. Do you need help?" Satoshi asked, looking around the room.

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm almost ready now." Daisuke said, turning around, stuffing his notebook into his bag and closing his bag. He turned around and jumped with a yelp. Satoshi had been standing right behind him.

"H-Hiwarati...you scared me. Is something wrong?" Daisuke asked.

Satoshi didn't answer, but stepped closer. Daisuke tried to step back, but hit his desk. He gulped audibly. "H-H-Hiwarati? W-what are you doing?" He asked nervously.

Satoshi looked down and then started to unbutton Daisuke's shirt.

Daisuke squeaked and blushed furiously, but he couldn't seem to get his hands up to push Satoshi away. _Is this a dream! Please let it be a dream! _Daisuke begged in his mind.

Satoshi finished unbuttoning the shirt. Daisuke gulped again and squeezed his eyes shut.

Then he felt Satoshi buttoning his shirt back up. "You didn't button up right. You skipped three holes. Were you really in that big of a hurry?" Satoshi asked, finishing with rebuttoning the shirt.

"Oh...um, thanks." Daisuke said, sounding a bit breathless. He opened his eyes, and looked down. He could still feel the blush on his face. In fact, he was blushing even more.

Satoshi stepped back when he was done. He studied Daisuke for a moment and then asked, "Niwa, are you all right?" Satoshi asked.

Daisuke jumped and then looked up, smiling nervously, still blushing. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be all right? Come on. We need to get to the library!" Daisuke declared and hurried out of his room.

Satoshi stared for a moment. _Why was he blushing? _Satoshi wondered.

_"Didn't he say he was sleeping? Clearly he was dreaming of the Harada girl again." Krad said tauntingly._

Satoshi scowled. _You enjoy mocking me, don't you? _Satoshi growled at Krad.

_"Of course not, Satoshi. I just don't want you to chase a foolish boy who doesn't deserve your affection. Especially someone who is going to die." Krad said, a smirk even in his voice._

_You will not touch him! Dark is fine, but don't you dare hurt Daisuke! _Satoshi snapped.

_"Ah, but killing Dark kills the boy too." Krad stated calmly._

Satoshi fell silent. _Daisuke is waiting outside. _He thought before leaving the room.

_"Is there a reason we're riding with creepy Hiwarati?" Dark asked sleepily, having just woken up._

_You keep forgetting about the project, don't you? Satoshi offered me a ride instead of walking._ Daisuke replied.

_"Where's that Anaen girl then?" Dark countered._

_How long have you been sleeping? _Daisuke asked.

_"Since Black Siren. Now answer the question." Dark commanded._

_She accidentally took our picture in the limo. She wasn't happy about us leaving her alone like that yesterday. _Daisuke said. _Said we had to give her tonight off._

_"Oh, so she blackmailed you." Dark said with a nod._

_I wish I didn't have to be alone with Satoshi. That dream really freaked me out. _Daisuke thought with a sigh.

_"Huh? What dream?" Dark asked._

_I was talking to myself. _Daisuke replied.

_"And now I'm interested, so spill or I'll just look through your memories." Dark threatened._

_W-wha...? No! Don't you dare! _Daisuke cried at Dark.

_"Hm? Now this is interesting. What's got you so riled up?" Dark asked._

_Nothing! Nothing's wrong! _Daisuke lied frantically.

_Dark sighed. "You can at least try lying better." Dark said._

Daisuke stopped when he felt Dark going into his memories. _NO! STOP! THE DREAM WAS SATOSHI...kiss...ing... _Daisuke fell silent, blushing bright red, inside and outside.

_"Kissing? Who was he kissing?" Dark asked curiously and almost...cautiously._

_Well..._ Daisuke, deciding he couldn't hide it forever from Dark, told him in a rush. _I had a dream that...SatoshiandIweremakingout!_

_Dark was silent for a moment. "WHAT!" Dark yelled._

_Please don't make me say it again. _Daisuke pleaded, blushing an even brighter red.

_"But...wha...AH!" Dark screamed._

"Ah! Don't do that." Daisuke groaned aloud, his ears ringing.

"Don't do what?" Satoshi asked, looking up at Daisuke from the information Anaen had already found on their topic.

"Ah!" Daisuke cried, falling off his seat. He looked at Satoshi and blushed. "Oh, um, gomen. It was Dark. He was yelling because, uh..." Daisuke fell silent.

Satoshi was silent a moment and looked back at the information. "Don't worry about it. I know Dark doesn't trust you alone with me. I understand." He said calmly.

"It's nothing personal. It's just that..." Daisuke trailed off.

"He doesn't think I can control Krad." Satoshi finished for him. "Don't worry. Right now Krad is angry at Black Siren for trying to interfere. She's too much trouble for him to have fun fighting Dark."

"Oh...well, um, Dark's quiet now anyway. Heh heh." Daisuke said uneasily. _I think tonight is gonna be a long night. _He thought.

The limo slowed to a stop. Satoshi looked up. "We're here." He said.

"Okay." Daisuke said and looked out the window. "It's...snowing."

Daisuke and Satoshi sat in front of a computer, a stack of books next to it. Satoshi was searching through old news articles and Daisuke was looking through a book.

"I didn't think one news article from a hundred years ago could have so many books." Daisuke commented.

"Most of those are police records. There was a lot of mystery around the incident. Not to mention Dark was there." Satoshi said.

"Huh? Dark was?" Daisuke asked, looking up.

"Just read this." Satoshi said, pointing to the article on the screen. Daisuke leaned over and read.

_**'Thievery to Tragedy.'**_

_'What had started as a simple theft turned into a tragedy today. When the Phantom Thief Dark attempted to steal the art piece Siren of Lost Hearts and the last flute left of the Haria family. Both belonged to the head of the Haria's, Maria Elizabeth Haria. During the tour of Maria's performance, she was to be on the S.S. Black Siren for a week. Before the cruise, Phantom Thief Dark sent a warning letter that he would steal the painting and the flute on the final night of the cruise._

_The guards on board had checked everyone and thought that both pieces would be safe. However, Dark had made his way on board. That was when the theft turned sour. The time he came for the painting and flute, Maria Elizabeth Haria and a guest were with the pieces. Dark had managed to get the painting, though not the flute. Haria had it in her hands and it was reported later by a servant that she told Dark she would die before she let Dark take it. Haria's guest went after Dark to retrieve the painting before he left the ship. She followed Dark onto the deck and in a last ditch effort threw her shoe at him to make him let go. He did, however, that was over the water. Dark had not caught it before it hit water._

_That is when tragedy struck. Haria's guest had dove into the waters after the painting. The waters were still cold from the winter. Haria's guest never came back up. The tragedy does not end there. Haria had followed her guest and had been seen looking for her, or perhaps it was the painting, frantically. After the guest did not emerge after ten minutes, Haria had shoved the flute to the servant who overheard the theft, telling him to give it to her daughter before diving into the water._

_Neither were ever seen again, nor was the painting Siren of Lost Hearts. No one ever found out who Haria's guest was. She was not even a passenger. That brings up the question on how Haria knew such a person. Lana Althea Haria, Maria Elizabeth Haria's closest relative and 15 year old daughter was asked_

_about the woman. "I do not know who she is. However, I have heard my mother talking to someone late at night. I thought it was a lover. Maybe it was that woman instead." Lana had answered._

_Either way, that night was indeed a tragedy. Dark had never harmed anyone seriously before. Now one of the world's best flutist, a beautiful painting, and an innocent, mysterious woman are all gone forever."_

_Dark...do you remember this? _Daisuke asked. There was only silence. He looked back in his mind. Dark was passed out. _Now I think he's being over dramatic._

"Daisuke, look at the pictures." Satoshi said.

Daisuke focused back at the screen. One was of Dark flying with the painting, an old shoe flying towards him. Another was of the painting. "It looks familiar." Daisuke said, pointing to the picture. "I'm not sure where though."

"This also looks familiar." Satoshi said, pointing to the last picture.

Daisuke looked at it and gasped. "Those two...they're...they're..." Daisuke just gaped.

"Anaen and Black Siren." Satoshi finished.

"How is that possible?" Daisuke asked in astonishment.

Satoshi pointed to Anaen. "This one looks older. A coincidence or maybe they related." He said.

Daisuke looked at Anaen. "Well, she does look older. If she's Haria, then she could be, but Black Siren..." He looked at the other girl, sitting next to Maria Haria as she played. Except for the clothes, she looked exactly the same. "Short hair wasn't normal then, was it?" He asked.

"No, it wasn't. Not many people cut their hair and girl's never had such short hair." Satoshi answered.

"Do you think...she's an art piece?" Daisuke wondered.

"..." Satoshi was silent.

"Hiwarati?" Daisuke looked at him questioningly.

The sound of a flute echoed softly around library.

Daisuke awoke with a jerk. He looked around in a daze. "Where...am I?" He wondered, not recognizing the surroundings.

He seemed to have been asleep on the floor. At least judging by the fact he was half under a desk or table. It was then he remembered that he had been in the library with Satoshi and…and what?

He looked around the area. Everything was still on the desk, though the computer was off. The book Daisuke had been reading was also set nicely on the table. Satoshi was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, Dark. You awake?" Daisuke asked aloud and had been about to look for him when a hand clamped down on his shoulder.

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter Five: Trapped In More Ways Than

Cye: Oo "Pocket makes judging chapter length hard."

Anaen: "What do you mean?"

Satoshi: "The fact this chapter is 15 pages long."

Anaen: "Ah, okay." Pause. "WHOA! Shouldn't you have been doing something else?"

Cye: "Nothing important."

Satoshi: "Wasn't it the fact you wrote it since November?"

Cye: Sweatdrops. "Damn your logic!"

Anaen: "Where's Daisuke? Or even Dark?"

Satoshi: "They hid as soon as they read the chapter."

Cye: "Why? Why didn't you?"

Satoshi: "Because Krad doesn't hurt me unless he's trying to take control of my body."

Cye+Anaen: "Oh, okay." Pause. An angry shout from Krad. "RUN AWAY!" Both run away.

Reply To Reviewers:

Chaolioe:

Here you go/p> 

Disclaimer: If I owned DNAngel…Krad would stop trying to kill Daisuke.

Chapter Five: Trapped In More Ways Than One

Daisuke tensed ready to fend from the person when they whispered right by his ear. "It's me."

Daisuke relaxed slightly and turned around to face the person, moving back. "You scared me, Hiwarati." Daisuke said.

"We're locked in." Satoshi said.

"Huh? Wait...WHAT?" Daisuke yelled.

Satoshi winced slightly. "You don't need to yell." He said a bit snappishly.

"I'm sorry, but being locked in..." Daisuke paused. "Wait, I can just pick the lock." Daisuke said.

"The lock is above the level of one you could hack. I couldn't break it either. The windows don't open and are shatterproof. It's to avoid arson." Satoshi explained.

"Well, I'm sure Dark will unlock it. I mean, you aren't going to arrest him for helping, right?" Daisuke asked.

Satoshi stared at him and smiled slightly. "I suppose that would be bad." He said.

Daisuke nodded and called out to Dark. _Hey Dark! You there? _Daisuke waited for a moment and looked confused. "Is he still asleep?" Daisuke mumbled. He turned to look inside his mind. _Dark! Wake up alre... _Daisuke froze, seeing a figure in the back of his mind.

Daisuke came back, looking pale and terrified.

"Niwa? What's wrong?" Satoshi asked.

"Hiwarati...have you heard from Krad since you woke up?" Daisuke asked, still looking scared.

Satoshi stared and he started to look wary. "No. Why?" He asked carefully.

Daisuke pointed to himself. "Because I saw him...inside me." He said quietly.

Satoshi stared in shock and his eyes narrowed, looking inside his own mind. _Krad! Krad! _He yelled out to his curse.

_"Ugh, Daisuke, what are you yelling about?" A very familiar voice, but not for inside Satoshi, answered._

_Dark! Oh no! Daisuke! _Satoshi thought focusing on the terror stricken Daisuke. "Dark...is with me." He said in a low voice.

_"Huh? Daisuke?" Dark moved towards his tamer, confused by his behavior. He froze. "What the hell! What are you doing here, Hiwarati!" Dark demanded._

Satoshi sighed. "Dark, I don't know how or why, but you and Krad...have switched hosts." He said aloud, explaining to Dark and confirming the truth for Daisuke.

_Dark was silent a moment. "WHAT! That psycho's in Daisuke!" Dark demanded._

Daisuke just grew paler. "This can't be real." He said.

"I'm sorry Niwa...but it is." Satoshi said quietly and regretfully.

Daisuke stared for a moment and then fell forward. Satoshi caught him. "Niwa?"

_"What's wrong with Daisuke?" The currently freaking out Dark demanded._

_I think he passed out in shock. _Satoshi answered.

_"AHH! This just isn't right! Not only am I stuck with creepy boy, but Daisuke has to deal with that psycho alone!" Dark cried._

_Calm down. If there's a way for you two switch, there has to be a way to switch you back. _Satoshi told Dark

_"Well let's go then! Daiki might know a way." Dark said. _

_One problem. _Satoshi thought.

_"What problem?" Dark asked._

_You're the only one who can break the lock._

_"So?"_

_You're in me._

_"And?"_

_And I don't have a crush in which I could use to change into you. _Satoshi told him, annoyed.

_Dark was silent for a moment. "You really are a very creepy boy."_

_Well, sorry for having to deal with Krad instead of growing up normally. _Satoshi snapped.

_Dark was silent again. "So, you're really going to take Krad back?" He asked._

…_.yes. _Satoshi answered.

_"Why?" Dark asked._

Satoshi looked at Daisuke. _Because Niwa is too good to be cursed with Krad._

_Dark was silent for a few moments. "So, Daisuke was right about you. Looks like I owe him an apology." Dark commented._

_No, he wasn't right. I'm not good. I'm just a monster too. _Satoshi replied.

_Dark was silent._

_"Satoshi! What has happened!" Krad demanded when he awoke to all of the talking. Krad looked around when there was no answer and spotted the other soul. He approached the other soul and froze._

_"What is the Niwa boy doing here?" Krad said to himself. He scowled and picked up the spirit by the back of his shirt. "Wake up now, boy!" Krad commanded, shaking Daisuke._

_"Huh? Hm?" Daisuke blinked a few times. He looked at Krad, not recognizing Krad for a few moments and then his eyes widened. "K-Krad?" Daisuke squeaked._

_"What have you done with Satoshi?" Krad hissed._

_"Ah, uh, um, I didn't, I mean, uhhh." Daisuke stammered._

_"Answer now, boy." Krad said warningly._

_"Umm..." Daisuke fell silent for a few moments. "I DIDN'T DO IT!" Daisuke cried, kicking Krad in the gut enough to make the demon let him go. Daisuke paused for a moment before running away from Krad._

_Krad let him go in shock more than pain. He glared at Daisuke. He spread his wings and took off after Daisuke._

_"I'M SORRY! IT WAS REACTION!" Daisuke yelled back, running away and glad that his mom did use real guard dogs for those traps._

_"I'll just kill you now that I have the chance and then Dark." Krad said, charging a blast of energy._

_"AHH! WHY DID HE HAVE TO COME TO MY BODY!" Daisuke cried._

_Krad stopped when he realized what he said. He took off after Daisuke and caught him after five more minutes of chasing and lifted him into the air again._

_"Let me go! I don't have Dark anymore!" Daisuke shouted._

_"What do you mean by you don't have Dark?" Krad asked calmly._

_Daisuke paused and looked at Krad. _Well...he hasn't killed Hiwarati, so maybe..._ Daisuke took a deep breath and calmed down slightly. "Hiwarati and I were working when we suddenly, I don't know, passed out. By the time we woke up again, you and Dark...were switched. So now Dark is in Hiwarati and you're in me." Daisuke explained, hoping the psychotic angel wouldn't keep trying to kill him now._

_Krad studied him for a moment and then set him down. "So now you're my host?" He asked warily._

_Daisuke nodded slowly. "Unless we find a way to switch you two back." Daisuke said._

_Krad was silent, staring at Daisuke intently._

_Daisuke shifted from foot to foot, feeling uncomfortable. "Um, Krad? Are you, uh, okay?" Daisuke asked nervously._

_Krad narrowed his eyes. "I want to speak with Satoshi." He said, stepping forward menacingly._

_Daisuke gulped and stepped back._

_"Risa?"_

_No._

_"Riku?"_

_No._

_"Seesh, I've named every girl in your class, plus some who aren't. Every woman on the police force that I know and women that I know you've met. Not to mention some names I made up!" Dark cried._

_I already said I didn't have a crush. _Satoshi told the thief, losing patience.

_"That or maybe...it's not a girl. Is it Saehara?" Dark asked._

_Dark! Will you just be qui…_ Satoshi started to yell when Daisuke started to scream.

_"Daisuke!" Dark cried._

"Niwa!" Satoshi looked over at Daisuke on the floor, his eyes wide open as he curled up, screaming in pain. "Damnit! It's Krad..."

_"Well, come on! You've got to help him!" Dark shouted._

_I'm not sure if I can. _Satoshi thought, rushing over to Daisuke. "Niwa, can you fight him off?" Satoshi asked, kneeling beside the boy.

"I'm...not...sure...He's...AHHH!" Daisuke cried, curling up even more.

Satoshi watched Daisuke for a moment, his eyes not showing emotion. "Relinquish control. That's the least painful way to deal with him."

_"What! Are you mental! That's Krad!" Dark yelled._

"But...H-Hiwarati..." Daisuke started.

"Don't worry, Niwa. Krad won't attack. He hates you almost as much as Dark. He'll want to switch back with him." Satoshi said calmly and sincerely.

Daisuke looked at Satoshi, eyes narrowed in pain, and then he nodded. He screamed one more time as wings burst from his back. Satoshi watched silently as the boy he loved turned into the demon he hated most.

After a moment, Krad was looking at Satoshi. He stood up and smirked. "Wise decision, Satoshi. I would have crushed the boy's spirit if he didn't give in. I want to enjoy that later, make nice and slow." Krad said evilly.

Satoshi narrowed his eyes. "Don't you dare hurt Niwa." He warned.

Krad looked at Satoshi, smilingly evil. "Why shouldn't I?" He asked tauntingly.

"Because if Dark goes back to Niwa just to have him die, I won't make the switch." Satoshi growled.

Krad studied Satoshi in silence.

_"Come on! Let me out!" Dark cried._

"I could just use the Niwa boy's soul to do the spell. That'll be enough power." Krad smirked. "That'll destroy both him and Dark and you couldn't stop the transfer."

Satoshi eyes widened in shock and narrowed angrily. "If you dare do that, I'll let Dark out and..."

Krad cut him off. "I could use the boy's soul to fight Dark and both of you will be too weak to stop me." He said, almost laughing.

Satoshi glared at him and then looked down.

_"Damnit, we have to stop Krad! Let me out! No way am I gonna let him hurt Daisuke!" Dark yelled._

_You'll only hurt Daisuke. I know what he's playing for so let me handle it. _Satoshi told Dark, but he didn't look up.

"I'm sure the Niwa's know how to switch you two back. If you just wait, then I'll..." Satoshi trailed off.

"You'll what, Satoshi?" Krad asked, smiling cruelly.

"I'll...let you have your way with me for a whole night." Satoshi forced in a low voice.

_"WHAT!" Dark yelled in shock._

_"WHAT IS HIWARATI SAYING!" Daisuke cried, having been silent so far._

_Quiet!_ Both Krad and Satoshi told their temporary counterparts.

"Is it a deal then?" Satoshi asked in a low, defeated voice.

Krad smiled smugly and forced Satoshi to look up. "It's a deal. Just remember to keep it." Krad warned, before letting Daisuke take control as he thought of ways to enjoy his night with Satoshi.

Daisuke simply stared at Satoshi in shock. Dark was also silent in Satoshi's mind. Satoshi looked down, unable to meet Daisuke's eyes.

_Damn you Krad. _Satoshi thought hatefully. "Well, we better find a place to settle for the night." He said coldly, turning away and starting to walk. "I'm sure they won't mind us using the couches."

_"Hey, Hiwarati, what..." Dark started._

_Just be quiet, please. _Satoshi asked quietly.

_Dark was silent, not quite comprehending what had happened._

Daisuke followed Satoshi. _It can't be what I think it means. I must have just misunderstood, that's all. _Daisuke thought.

_"Oh, and why not? What's so hard to believe?" Krad asked, hearing Daisuke's thoughts._

_Because...because you and Hiwarati and, well, just to, uhhh…" _Daisuke trailed off.

_Krad laughed. "I knew you were slow, but not this slow." He insulted._

_Hey! It's not easy to imagine you and Hiwarati having se... _Daisuke trailed off for a moment,_ doing that._

_Krad laughed again. "That's something both you and Satoshi don't seem to understand." Krad said. _

_What's that? _Daisuke asked, confused.

_"That Satoshi...is mine." Krad said possessively._

Daisuke fell silent for a few moments. He looked at Satoshi's back with a sympathetic look. _I never thought Hiwarati had to deal with this._

_Krad just laughed cruelly._

Daisuke shivered for the hundredth time as he tried to fall asleep on the couch.

"Niwa, are you all right?" Satoshi asked.

"I-I'm f-f-fine." Daisuke chattered, shivering again.

"Niwa?" Satoshi sat up on the couch, studying Daisuke's back. Then he realized the problem. "You didn't bring a coat or even a sweater. You must be freezing." Satoshi stated.

"No! I'm f-f-fine, r-r-real-l-ly." Daisuke said, sitting up.

Satoshi got up and walked over to Daisuke. He kneeled in front of him, studying his face.

"H-H-H-H-Hiwarati?" Daisuke stuttered, mostly from the cold, but also because of nerves.

Satoshi studied him and removed his coat, pushing it into Daisuke's arms. "Your lips are already turning blue." He said.

Daisuke looked at the coat and then up at Satoshi in surprise and shock. "B-b-b-but w-w-what ab-b-b-out y-you?" Daisuke stuttered.

"I'll be fine." Satoshi said, not meeting Daisuke's eyes before standing up and turned away.

"No!" Daisuke declared, standing up and moving in front of Satoshi, pushing the coat back in his arms. "Y-you k-keep it." He said as firmly as he could.

Satoshi pushed it back. "You need it more right now. You keep it."

"You'll f-f-freeze and your s-s-s-shirt is l-l-l-lighter." Daisuke said, pushing it back. "You keep it."

"You keep it." Satoshi said, pushing it back.

"N-no, y-you k-keep it." Daisuke said, pushing it back.

This continued for a while, each boy pushing the coat back to the other, insisting the other keep it.

"Hiwarati! Y-you're al-l-lready doing t-t-to m-m-much to p-p-protect me. I'm not t-t-t-taking the c-c-c-coat!" Daisuke declared, pushing the coat back to Hiwarati and turned around, crossing his arms.

Daisuke heard Satoshi sigh and the rustle of him putting on the coat. Daisuke smiled and shivered again. He started to turn around. "G-g-good. Glad you l-l-l-lis..." Daisuke started to say, but froze when Satoshi wrapped his arms around him from behind. "H-H-Hiwarati?"

"If you won't take the coat to stop yourself from freezing, then we'll have to sleep together to keep warm." Satoshi whispered into Daisuke's ear.

Daisuke's eyes widened and shivered again, but not from the cold this time. "H-H-Hiwarati? W-what are you s-s-saying?"

"If we sleep close to each other, our shared body heat will keep us from freezing. You don't mind do you Niwa? Because this is the only way I'm keeping the coat." Satoshi stated firmly.

Daisuke blushed and was glad Satoshi couldn't see his face. "W-w-well, I g-g-g-guess it's o-o-o-okay." Daisuke stuttered.

Satoshi didn't speak and pulled Daisuke down onto the couch with him, keeping his arms around Daisuke as they lay down.

"W-w-wouldn't it b-b-be easier s-s-s-sitting u-u-u-up?" Daisuke asked, stuttering more from nerves than cold now.

"We get less air flow here and we have to stay close or someone will fall off. We'll stay warmer this way." Satoshi said, shifting so he and Daisuke were comfortable.

"W-well, if you're s-sure..." Daisuke said, still tense.

"Just relax or you'll never get to sleep." Satoshi whispered in Daisuke's ear.

Daisuke was tense before the heat started to sink in. _This actually feels nice and almost...right. I guess this is okay for tonight... _Daisuke thought, drifting off to sleep.

Satoshi didn't sleep quite yet, memorizing Daisuke's scent. _He smells like cinnamon and fall...this is probably the only time I can hold him like this. _Satoshi thought, his grip tightening slightly. _It's not I can tell him...I...love...him... _Satoshi thought before falling asleep.

However, someone was awake. A certain phantom thief...

_Dark was silent as Satoshi slept. _A way to break their curse, but also the end. This is not gonna be easy. _Dark thought before going to sleep._

Black Siren watched from the shadows, silent. She was wearing necklace with the aura of sealed magic.

"_It looks like he's not going to tell." Anaen said._

_Oh? Why not? They seem pretty cozy together. _Black Siren asked.

_"No, Satoshi would have said something by now. He doesn't he think Niwa will like him." Anaen said._

_Hm, so I see. However, that's why I got this. _Black Siren said, holding up a package.

_"Sairen, what is that?" Anaen asked._

_Let's just say Maria had a black sheep brother. _Sairen said, slipping the package into Daisuke's bag. _You gonna be able to get out alone?_

_"Huh? Oh! So that's what it is. Yeah, I can get out." Anaen answered. _

_Okay... Hey Anaen?_

_"Yeah?"_

_Thanks. _Sairen said before pulling out the flute, playing a few soft notes.

Anaen closed the bag and stood up straight. She stared at the bag. "Good luck...aibou." She whispered and left silently.

Satoshi slowly opened his eyes and looked down at the mop of red hair and smiled slightly. _That was probably the best night of sleep I've ever had. At least since... _Satoshi frowned and pushed away the thought.

_"Are you always such a morning person?" Dark grumbled, the rush of emotions waking him._

Satoshi tensed and growled quietly. _It's none of your business. Besides, it's for the best. If someone found Daisuke and me like this, they'll jump to conclusions. _Satoshi thought, annoyed.

_"I'm guessing the conclusions you'd wish would happen." Dark said, sounding serious._

Satoshi's eyes widened as panic went through him. "W-what!" He nearly yelled. _What makes you say that? That's not true! You couldn't have hea..._

_"Whoa, calm down. I was joking. Seesh, you and Daisuke both need to learn to calm down." Dark said with a chuckle._

_Dark... _Satoshi thought warningly. _Don't mess with me._

_"Oh and why not?" Dark asked, tempting fate._

"Dark, leave Hiwarati alone." Daisuke mumbled sleepily, looking at Satoshi from the corner of his eye.

"How did you know he was bugging me?" Satoshi asked.

"You have the face I had when I first got Dark." Daisuke mumbled, still sleepy. "He's predictable."

_"I'm not predictable!" Dark yelled._

Satoshi nodded. "Well, that's true."

_"Hey!"_

Daisuke looked at Satoshi for a moment and then started blushing and looked down at Satoshi's arms around his waist.

"Daisuke, are you all right?" Satoshi asked, sounding concerned.

"W-well, uh, do we still have to, uh, well..." Daisuke trailed off.

_I don't want to let go. _That thought flashed through Satoshi's mind and, not thinking about whom else was in his mind, decided to act dense.

"What are you trying to say?" Satoshi asked Daisuke, whispering into his ear.

Daisuke blushed even more. "Uh, well, um, I, uh, um." Daisuke stuttered.

"Yes?" Satoshi prompted.

"Well, uh, shouldn't we..." Daisuke started to turn his head, "be getting up no..." Daisuke froze as he stared at Satoshi's eyes, only an inch away from him. "Uhhh..."

"Are you sure you're all right?" Satoshi asked in an almost husky whisper.

"Y-yeah." Daisuke whispered, staring into Satoshi's eyes, slowly forgetting what he had been trying to say. _I wonder what it would be like to kiss him for real? _Daisuke thought. Before he realized it, he was leaning even closer slowly, closing his eyes.

Satoshi hesitated. _He's going to... _Satoshi closed his eyes, moving forward.

There lips were just a hair's width away now and they were going to close the distance when...

_"What the hell are you doing Daisuke!" Dark yelled._

_"Satoshi! I command you to stop!" Krad screamed._

"Ah!" Daisuke yelped and jerked back. Satoshi's eyes snapped open and loosened his hold on Daisuke. Just enough so when Daisuke jerked back, he started to fall. As he fell back, he grabbed Satoshi's shirt and pulled him along.

_"What exactly were you planning Hiwarati!" Dark demanded._

Satoshi sighed and pushed up off the strangely warm floor. He paused when he saw the floor was actually Daisuke and he stared at the sight below him.

Daisuke was looking up at Satoshi with both his hands above his head and eyes closed tightly, his cheeks bright red, and his shirt lifted up to exposed most of the skin of his torso and panting.

Daisuke was trying to catch his breath again. When he hit the ground, all the wind was knocked out of him. He slowly opened his eyes and gasped at the sight above him.

He stared at Satoshi. His glasses were gone, discarded the night before and apparently so was the coat, his hair cascading around his face and his eyes were half lidded, looking at Daisuke with a look he didn't understand. During the fall, it seemed Daisuke had ripped off some of the buttons of Satoshi's dress shirt, allowing Daisuke a clear view of Satoshi's beautifully ivory skinned body.

Of course, that just made Daisuke blush a deeper red. _Is this another dream? _Daisuke wondered.

_"What do you think you were doing! Satoshi is mine! I'll kill you if you dare touch him you, you, you hussy!" Krad screamed._

Daisuke blushed even more. "So this isn't a dream?" He said aloud.

Satoshi blinked a few times, the strange look disappearing. "A dream? Why would you think this is a dream?" He asked, curious. _Does he think this is that unlikely or has he had dreams like this?_

_"Don't answer Daisuke!" Dark yelled._

Daisuke blushed a darker red. "W-well, um..." Daisuke trailed off.

_"Go on. Why don't you tell him you lust after him so he can hate you now instead of later." Krad taunted._

_H-hate me! _Daisuke thought worriedly when suddenly his body started to burn in an all too familiar way. "Um, sorry! I have to use the, uh, restroom!" Daisuke said, scrambling out from beneath Satoshi and made a mad dash for the bathroom.

Daisuke closed and locked the door behind him. He leaned with his back against the door and looked up when the burning subsided. His eyes then widened in fear and tensed to run when he realized...he was looking at a mirror.

He looked down at his body. "Why...did I change into Krad?" He muttered.

_"You what! What do you mean you changed into me?" Krad questioned, sounding threatening._

_I...don't know. _Daisuke thought. _I thought you always forced Hiwarati to change._

_Krad was silent._

_"I thought so." Dark said._

_You can't tell Daisuke. _Satoshi thought in a low voice.

_"Why not?" Dark asked._

_Please don't tell him. _Satoshi asked.

_"I think he should know that he's got a secret admirer." Dark teased._

"Don't tell him!" Satoshi snapped aloud.

_"Again, why not?" Dark asked. "I mean, you turned into me, so that means you love Daisuke."_

Satoshi was silent for a few moments, clenching his now slightly tanned hands. _Yes...I do. I know he loves Riku Harada. I've seen them together. They may not be a couple yet, but...I value Daisuke's friendship. I don't want to lose it just because I fell in love with him. _Satoshi told the thief, forcing out the words he didn't really want to say. _I know you hate me, but please don't tell him. Think about it as a thank you for making sure Krad didn't hurt Daisuke. You both work better with healthy hosts after all._

_Dark was silent for a minute, remembering the deal Satoshi made with Krad. "All right. I won't tell. Thief's honor."_

_I'm not sure if I can trust a thief's honor. _Satoshi thought.

_"Don't have much of a choice. However, Krad might not stay silent." Dark said._

Satoshi didn't answer. _How do I change back? _He asked.

_"Let me out." Dark said._

_I'm not gonna trust you with that smirk. _Satoshi said, looking back at Dark.

_"Okay, okay. Just think about Riku." Dark commented._

_Riku? All right. _Satoshi thought about what he knew about the girl and changed back to normal. He looked down and sighed. _Dark?_

_"Yeah?"_

…_thank you. _He said.

_Dark was silent._

_How do I change back? _Daisuke asked.

_"I'm not sure I should tell you." Krad replied._

_What! Why not?_ Daisuke whined.

_"Because Satoshi can find out a lot about you then." Krad answered._

_Huh? What does he find out? _Daisuke asked, panicking.

_"Again, is there a reason to tell you?" Krad countered._

_Ah! You're worse than Dark! _Daisuke cried.

_"Well, at least I'm not a thief." Krad replied._

Daisuke sighed. _And this is you nice, isn't it? At least I can understand Satoshi somewhat. _Daisuke thought and blushed when he remembered what just happened. _Was I about to kiss him? _Daisuke wondered and froze. He looked at his reflection. "I'm me again, but why?" He wondered.

_"You do know you've been in here nearly 15 minutes." Krad pointed out._

"Huh?" Daisuke looked down at his watch. "Ah! Satoshi gonna be wondering where I am!" Daisuke cried. He reached for the door and hesitated. "But what do I say? I mean...how can he not wonder about what happened?" He said aloud. "AHH! THIS IS THE DREAM ALL OVER AGAIN!" Daisuke cried, pulling at his hair.

"Niwa? Are you all right?" Satoshi called through the door.

Daisuke froze and looked at the door. "Um, yeah...I'm okay." He answered, laughing nervously.

"Well, you should come out soon. The heat turned on so someone is gonna be here soon." Satoshi said.

"Um, all right. Just a minute." Daisuke said. He took a deep breath and let out slowly. _Okay, I'm calm and I can do this. Its just Hiwarati and he doesn't even have Krad. Yeah. Nothing to worry about. _Daisuke thought, pulling down his shirt before unlocking the door and opening it with his usual smile.

"Sorry about that Hiwa...ta...ri." Daisuke trailed off, staring at Satoshi. His shirt was still open and Daisuke started blushing again. "Um, uh, y-your shirt." Daisuke stuttered, going beet red as the memory came back of just 15 minutes ago.

Satoshi looked down at his shirt. "All the top buttons flew off." Satoshi said calmly.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen, I swear!" Daisuke apologized profusely.

Satoshi looked up, his usual cold expression on. "It's all right. We have to stop by my house anyway to pick up my stuff." He said.

"Stuff? But we don't have school today." Daisuke said.

"I know. I meant for staying at your house." Satoshi said in a calm, even voice.

"Oh, okay." Daisuke said and then what Satoshi had said sunk in. "WHAT! You're staying at my house! Why!"

"Calm down. It's the most logical thing to do. We can do the change as soon as it's found and…" Satoshi faltered for a moment, his voice becoming colder. "I'm the only one who can stop Krad."

Daisuke stared for a minute and then nodded. "Yeah, that's true. Um, I think I should call my mom first."

"You can call when we get to my apartment." Satoshi said, turning around. "Let's grab our books."

"You can really stop laughing." Satoshi said icily.

_"Sorry, but, haha, that was funny! That cop look like he was, haha, gonna wet himself when he found out you were the commander!" Dark gasped out while laughing._

Daisuke sighed. "I can't believe they thought we were vandals. Thanks for getting us out of that Hiwarati." Daisuke said.

"Satoshi." Satoshi replied.

"Huh?" Daisuke looked confused.

"We've been through a lot together Niwa. I think it's all right for you to call me by my first name." Satoshi said.

Daisuke stared and then smiled. "Fine, but you have to call me Daisuke...Satoshi." Daisuke countered.

Satoshi smiled slightly. "All right then Daisuke."

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter Six: Picture Perfect

Redhead who looks like Daisuke: Running from Krad. "I told you I'm not Daisuke!"

Krad: "I won't let you fool me!" Throws a deadly feather at the redhead.

Redhead: Flies forward from the blast into a boy who looks like Satoshi. "Save me!"

Krad: "Step away Satoshi! The boy is not getting away!" Prepares another feather.

Sairen: Snatches feather. "That's not Daisuke. He ran off a long time ago with Dark and Cye."

Krad: "Then who is he?"

Sairen: "Our new guests. It'd be much appreciated if you didn't fry Daika-kun. You'd make Kazu-kun depressed."

Daika: Latches onto Sairen. "Thank you for saving me from the psychotic angel Sairen-chan!"

Krad: "Psychotic angel?"

Daika: "Eep!"

Reply To Reviewers:

Inuyash-Oddishness:

Sorry for the delay. Project and then convention. Shrugs. We'll see if we get more reviewers are not. Hope you like.

Chaolioe:

Cool! I did a hat trick!

ChibiKitsune90:

Well, here's the chapter! Hope you like Kazu and Daika. My friends who read this loved them and who couldn't? They're in such a sad, but loving relationship.

Disclaimer: If I owed DNAngel, I would not have four and up OC's in my story. They would be canon.

Chapter Six: Picture Perfect

"So, who's this friend who's sleeping over?" Emiko asked when Daisuke came home. "Were you at their house last night?"

"Well, um, I kind of have to explain about that Mom." Daisuke began nervously.

"Daisuke, what's going on?" Emiko asked suspiciously.

"Well, um, you see, the thing is, um, well, it wasn't his, uhhh…" Daisuke tried to explain, but couldn't think of what to say.

"How about I explain Daisuke?" Satoshi asked, walking up behind Daisuke.

Emiko suddenly tense, glaring at Hiwarati. "He's staying here."

"It's the best solution for our problem, Mrs. Niwa." Satoshi said matter-of-factly.

"Problem? What problem is he talking about Daisuke?" Emiko wondered, looking at Daisuke. "Is he plotting to take back my collection?" She added in a whisper.

Satoshi heard, however. "Ma'am, the fact is I'm trying to help you steal." He said calmly.

"Huh?" This caught Emiko's attention. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"I wish for Dark to be put back into Daisuke." Satoshi said simply.

"Put back into...wait! You mean Dark isn't in Daisuke? Then where is he?" Emiko questioned.

"He's in me. I'm afraid he and Krad have switched places." Satoshi informed her in a professional tone.

Emiko stared at them, eyes wide, and silent.

After a few minutes, Satoshi turned to Daisuke. "I'm sorry." He said.

"For what?" Daisuke asked.

"I think I may have put your mother into an eye open coma." Satoshi answered.

"That psychopath is in my Dai! And Dark's in a Hikari!" Emiko shrieked.

"Mom, calm down!" Daisuke asked.

"How did this happen!" Emiko demanded.

"We're not sure, Mrs. Niwa. Somehow we were put under in the library and when we woke up, they had been switched." Satoshi said calmly.

Emiko was silent a moment and then looked angry. She grabbed the front of Satoshi's shirt, yanking him forward. "This is your doing, isn't it! You're planning to have Krad destroy Dai and capture Dark, aren't you!" She accused.

Satoshi looked at her in shock, for once speechless.

"Mom! It's not Satoshi's fault!" Daisuke defended.

"How do you know? This wouldn't be the first time he separated you and Dark." Emiko said, still glaring at Satoshi.

"Because he has to give into something Krad wants after the switch so Krad didn't kill me to force another switch!" Daisuke shouted.

Emiko blinked and looked at Daisuke. "What is he going to do?" She asked.

Satoshi looked away. Daisuke knew it was in shame. He looked down too. "It doesn't have to do with Dark or me. Trust me though. It's very, very bad."

Emiko was silent a moment and sighed while letting go of Satoshi. "Well, if you say so. I suppose if he's protecting you, it's all right if he stayed." She said seriously. "But he's not allowed near the vault!" She added hastily.

"Mom, will you..." Daisuke started, but stopped when Satoshi held up a hand.

Satoshi nodded while he said, "I understand. I'm just here until Dark and Krad are switched back."

Emiko nodded. "Well, you'll be sleeping in Daisuke's room." She said.

"What!" Daisuke squeaked.

"Well we don't want anyone sitting on him if he sleeps in the living room in the morning by accident." Emiko justified.

"But, uh, but..." Daisuke stammered.

"What's wrong, Daisuke? You didn't have a problem sleeping in the same room as me last night." Satoshi commented, smirking slightly.

Daisuke blushed a bright red. "W-well, I wasn't sure if you were okay with that." Daisuke lied. _What if I have another dream while he's here! How am I supposed to explain that!_

_Krad laughed. "Ah, that would certainly be a show to see. Satoshi is a very light sleeper." He taunted._

_(AN: "He's so lying." Sairen says. "He's Krad." Cye answers. "Oh. Right." Sairen nods.)_

_Ahhhh! No, no, no! _Daisuke cried and froze. _You're...going to tell him when you switch back with Dark, aren't you?_

_"Yes." Krad answered simply._

"But you can't do that!" Daisuke cried.

Satoshi, Emiko, and Kosuke, who had been helping Satoshi with his bag, stared at Daisuke.

"Krad, causing Daisuke to go insane is hurting him. Remember our deal." Satoshi said in a cold, even voice.

Daisuke looked at Satoshi and looked away. "Um, thanks Satoshi." He said. "I'll take his bag up Dad." He said, taking the bag and hurrying off.

After a moment, there was a burning smell in the air. "Oh no! Breakfast!" Emiko cried, running off.

Satoshi glanced at Kosuke and bent down to take off his shoes.

"Your face has changed since two years ago." Kosuke commented.

Satoshi didn't look up. "How so?" He asked after a moment.

"It seemed like you were protecting something very precious." Kosuke replied.

Satoshi was silent for a moment. "Despite our family history, Daisuke and I became friends." He answered.

Kosuke smiled, a knowing look in his eye. "Well, I hope you both continue to be friends."

Satoshi glanced up and nodded. "I hope so too."

Daisuke set down the bag and flopped down on the couch with a sigh. _So, Krad is gonna tell Satoshi. Ah, man, this is bad...Krad will make it sound worse than it is! _Daisuke thought.

_"I can hear you, you know." Krad commented._

_You're the problem! _Daisuke snapped._ I'd rather tell Satoshi myself! _

_"Then why don't you?" Krad asked._

Daisuke paused. "I think I have to tell Satoshi." He muttered.

"Tell me what?" Satoshi asked, standing in the doorway.

"Ah!" Daisuke jumped and looked at Satoshi. "Um, hi Satoshi."

Satoshi walked over to Daisuke, handing him his book bag he forgot downstairs. "What do you have to tell me?" He asked again.

"Well, um..." Daisuke blushed a bright cherry red and looked at his bag, fiddling with the straps. _Might as well get this over with. _"Well, you see, um, y-you could say it concerns you."

"I figured that." Satoshi said to encourage Daisuke to keep talking.

"Well, the thing is, um, well you have to understand, um, uh, it's not my, uh, well every night..." Daisuke trailed off, not sure what to say, the bag top flopping open.

"Daisuke, spit it out already." Satoshi said, frustrated.

"Well I, um, have been having, um, uh, dre...what's this?" Daisuke suddenly changed subjects mid word, pulling a thin package from his bag. "This isn't mine."

"What do you mean it isn't yours?" Satoshi asked.

"It isn't mine." Daisuke said, starting to rip off the paper.

"Daisuke what were you about to sa..." Satoshi started to ask when Dark suddenly yelled.

_"That thing is magic! Don't touch it!" Dark warned._

Daisuke ripped away the last of the paper to expose a small painting. In the painting was a young man with medium length red hair pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He was leaning against a rail of a boat, a rather old one, wearing a servant's outfit from around a hundred years ago. He didn't look tired though. He was smiling a bright smile that reached his cinnamon eyes along with an emotion Daisuke wasn't sure off.

"He looks like me." Daisuke murmured after looking at the picture a few seconds. Then everything went black.

Satoshi stared at the painting on the ground. "Daisuke's...gone."

_"Along with Krad. Sucked into the painting." Dark said._

Satoshi moved to pick up the painting.

_"Don't touch it!" Dark snapped._

Satoshi froze. _What do we do then?_

_"Find out about this painting and a way to free Daisuke." Dark answered._

"There we go! Okay Daika, you can move." A voice said in front of Daisuke.

Daisuke blinked, focusing on the figure in front of him. There was a canvas on a painter prop and beside it stood the speaker. It was a young man, looking to be around the age of the man in the painting. He had icy blue eyes and bluish silver hair that went to his shoulders. He had a button up white shirt with rolled up sleeves, small spots of various colors all over and black trousers with suspenders.

(AN: "Painter prop?" Sairen asked. "I don't know what it's called. It's the thing that you put the canvas on." Cye huffed.)

_He looks kind of like Satoshi. _Daisuke thought.

"Daika, you all right? I thought you wanted to see the painting finished." The man said, looking right at Daisuke, gesturing to the canvas.

_Daika? Why is he calling me Daika? _Daisuke thought.

The man sighed and walked over and grabbed Daisuke's arm. "I already told you that you weren't ugly and I told you that you were going to at least look at the painting before you start on moaning on how you ruined the canvas with your looks." He said, dragging him over to the canvas.

"Um, uh, okay?" Daisuke said uncertainly and looked at the canvas and gasped.

"See? I told you were beautiful." The man said.

Daisuke stared at the painting he had been holding in his room just moments ago.

"I'm thinking 'The Friendly Enemy' for the title. What do you think Daika?" The man asked.

Daisuke slowly nodded. "So that's me?" He asked.

The man nodded and smiled at him in a loving way. "That's you. Though in my eyes, you're even more beautiful." He said, leaning closer.

"Uncle Kazu, I've been looking everywhere for you!" A girl's voice called.

The man looked up over Daisuke's head. "Lana? Is something wrong?" He called back.

"Mother needs help. Something little kid got jam on the painting and needs help cleaning it." Lana said, walking up to them. She looked at Daisuke and sighed. "You and Mom hang out with such common people. I mean, who paints a portrait of a cabin boy?" She demanded.

Kazu sighed. "Lana, you know my relation to 'the cabin boy,' as you call him." He said and smiled at Daisuke. "Will you take my things to the room? I'll meet you there in a few minutes."

"Uh, I don't have a key." Daisuke said, really just not being sure what room Kazu was in.

"Forgot your key again? Here. See you soon." Kazu said, handing him a key and grabbing a packet from the painting items and leaving with Lana.

Daisuke looked at the painting. _So, that's Daika and I'm Daika. _Daisuke thought and looked around. He was on an old cruise ship. He froze when he looked at the smoke stack. _That sign..._ Daisuke stared at the picture of a swan on a wave. _That symbol is the same as the cruise ship in the article._

_"The girl's name was Lana." Krad commented. He had been trying to figure out where they were._

_So...we're on the boat in the article? How did that happen! _Daisuke cried.

_"The painting did it." Krad said flatly._

_Oh... How did it get in my bag?_

_"The person who switched Dark and me probably put it there."_

_Why would they do that?_

_"How should I know!" Krad snapped._

_Okay! I get it! _Daisuke said and looked at the key and sighed. He started to pack up everything.

_"What are you doing?" Krad demanded._

_I'm taking Kazu's things to his room. If I'm gonna figure out why I'm here, he's the only clue I got. The way out can't be the painting. They wouldn't give it to me just like this. _Daisuke answered, strapping the painting to the top of the bag with the rest of the supplies and put the bag on his back and grabbing the proper for the canvas.

_"You can't be serious." Krad sighed._

_I am. We're apparently friends, so he'll talk to me. Now let's see, room 419, 419... _Daisuke thought, looking for the room number on the key.

_"Or think you're insane." Krad muttered._

Daisuke ignored him. He just kept down the hall.

"Pardon me! Daika! Daika Niwa!" A female voice called.

Daisuke stopped. _His last name's Niwa? _Daisuke wondered and looked back and stared.

"I'm so glad I found you." The girl said. The girl with shoulder length dark green hair and dark green eyes.

"Oh, um, any particular reason, miss?" Daisuke asked.

The girl pouted. "Niwa-kun...I told you and Hikari-kun to call me Sairen." The girl whined.

Daisuke stared. _Get rid of the black leather, put her in a poofy dress and lose the fire in her eyes and you can't even think she was Black Siren. _He thought.

"Speaking of which, have you seen Kazu Hikari-kun? Maria is looking for him." Black Siren, or Sairen asked.

_Kazu's a Hikari? _Daisuke thought. "Um, well Miss Lana got him to help Miss Haria with the painting." He answered.

"Really? Oh thank goodness!" Sairen said, sounding relieved.

_She seems hyper. _Daisuke thought.

Sairen looked at the pack on Daisuke's back. "He finished the portrait..." She smirked. "So, you must be taking his stuff back. I bet you're excited about tonight then." She commented.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Daisuke asked.

"Oh, come on. Maria told me about you two. Not to mention Hikari-kun said he wanted to paint you before you lost you innocence. The way your face blushed gave it away." Sairen said, raising an eyebrow.

_What is she talking about? Before I lost my innocence? _Daisuke wondered.

_"What! How can you not know! You're a 16-year-old boy! Why did I have to be with the idiot!" Krad complained._

"Um, I'm not sure what you're talking about..." Daisuke admitted.

"Oh, right. I'm a single young lady. I'm not suppose to know such things, right? Well anyway, have a good time anyway. Good-bye, Niwa-kun." Sairen said before turning and walking away.

_Well, that was weird. _Daisuke thought, soon finding 419. After he put away the things where he thought they should be, he sat down on the couch and sighed.

He was silent for a few moments before he gave into the nagging question that needed to be asked. _Um, Krad? About Kazu...was he really friends with a Niwa? _He asked nervously.

_Krad was silent a few moments. "He was disowned for fraternizing with the enemy and so was Haria when she married against her parents' wishes." He finally answered._

_Why didn't you or Dark do something? I mean, you're out to kill me and Dark isn't quiet when I talked to Satoshi. _Daisuke wondered.

_"They weren't the youngest. If I recall, Daika had a little brother of four years. Daika was also disowned before Dark awakened for the same reasons, I believe. Kazu had a nephew of three years who was my host. They were discovered the year of my awakening." Krad explained, not seeing a reason to hide the fact._

_I'm glad my mom is more understanding. _Daisuke thought in relief.

_"Well Japan is more accepting of male lovers and you two haven't gone that far, no matter how much you want him." Krad teased._

_Wah! You're worse than Dark! Those dreams are just...just...wait...why did you bring up male lovers? _Daisuke asked.

_"Because that's what Kazu and Daika were." Krad answered._

………_which means that before I lost my innocence meant... _

_"You're gonna get laid tonight." Krad finished with a taunting voice._

Daisuke fell silent.

_"What's wrong with you boy!" Krad demanded after several minutes._

Daisuke sat there for another moment when the information sank in and he fainted.

"I'm sorry for the wait Daika." Kazu apologized as he walked inside the room and then spotted Daika/Daisuke on the couch.

He looked at him a moment and smiled. "I guess he's too tired. Oh well. There's still three more days of the cruise." He said to himself and carried the sleeping man to bed and tucked him in.

He stared at him and smiled. "I love you, Daika Niwa." He whispered, kissing him gently on the lips before getting ready for bed.

"I can't believe I lost my little Daisuke to an art piece again!" Emiko cried.

"And this is the painting that did it?" Kosuke asked, holding up the painting. He had picked it up before any warning was given. It didn't seem to react to him. Kosuke studied it. "I'm not sure what piece this is." He said.

"Neither do I. Does Dark recognize it?" Daiki asked.

Satoshi shook his head. "I don't remember this piece either." He admitted.

"We don't even know what this painting is. How are we gonna help Daisuke!" Emiko cried.

"'A Friendly Enemy.'" Towa suddenly said.

Everyone turned to her questioningly.

"Towa...do you know about this painting?" Kosuke asked.

Towa nodded. "It's a part of a legend among the art world. Not quite as popular as Dark and Krad, but still well known." She explained. "However, all of us thought it was destroyed in the cultural reform. I don't know how Daisuke would get it."

"What's the legend?" Satoshi asked.

"It's a love story. There's actually more than just this piece. There's another painting and...a flute I think." Towa said.

"A painting and a flute?" Satoshi tensed at this and looked thoughtful.

Towa nodded. "Yes, the paintings made by the same artist and a flute made by an ancestor of a family that married in." She explained.

Satoshi was silent, but gestured for her to go on.

"Well, there was a girl who married into a family of musicians against her family's wishes. She was cut off almost completely, but she was happy with her new family. Unfortunately, fate took her husband away and it was only their young child that kept her from following him. However, she played out her sorrows her husband's flute his grandfather had made. Her brother, one of the few who stayed connected with her, painted her sorrow." Towa explained.

"Painted her sorrow?" Kosuke questioned.

Towa nodded. "What he saw in the music, he painted. After that, the girl became happy again. As did the young painter. He found someone he truly loved. However, the family disapproved this union as well. They cut him off completely. The girl did not abandon her brother and in the end, both siblings were cut off completely, but they were happy."

"What about the other painting?" Satoshi asked.

"I'm getting to that." Towa said. "Well, this is years later and the first time the painting saw the world. However, disaster started to befall them. After the artist completed his second painting, things started to go wrong for the first. Things that started to hit the painting. 'Till finally the painting is stolen from the boat it was touring on." Towa said and paused looking uncertain.

"What's wrong Towa?" Emiko asked.

"Well, it's just the thief...was Dark." Towa admitted.

"Dark!" They all cried.

Towa nodded. "Unfortunately, the spirit didn't wish to be taken and fought him and he ended up dropping the painting into the sea. The spirit was forced to follow and the girl couldn't just let it go and followed. Neither were ever seen again." Towa said sadly.

_"Wait! The painting fell into the sea!" Dark demanded, remembering something._

"And of the artist?" Satoshi asked, ignoring Dark. He was very tense now.

"He committed suicide after his lover. He was a servant on the ship and he tried to save the girl, keep her from jumping, but failed. The servant felt so much guilt, felt like a failure and so took his life and the artist couldn't live without him." Towa explained.

"He?" Satoshi questioned.

Towa nodded. "Yes...the second painting the brother, the artist, made, was of his lover." Towa replied.

There was silence in the room. After several minutes Satoshi spoke. "What were the paintings called?"

"This one here is 'The Friendly Enemy' and the first was..." Towa started and time seemed to slow down as she said the second. "'Siren of Lost Hearts.'"

Satoshi stood up abruptly, looking angry. "I should have known from the beginning." He said to himself and walked out of the house before anyone could stop him.

_"Where are you going?" Dark asked._

_To my so-called cousin's house. _Satoshi answered.

_"That Sairen girl? What would she know?" Dark asked._

_Siren of Lost Hearts was recovered. It was donated by a private party to the museum, two days before Anaen arrived. Black Siren appeared the day before her. The girl in that article, us getting locked into the library, and the fact she knows about you and Krad when she's a human. There are too many coincidences! She knows something about this! I know it! _Satoshi declared.

_Dark was silent a moment. "And blackmail to make sure you were both there...well, I don't like to fight a lady, but taking Daisuke is going too far."_

_Nice to see you're on board. _Satoshi thought with a hint of sarcasm.

Satoshi flopped down on the couch in Daisuke's room that evening, scowling. "We searched all day and we couldn't find her." He complained.

_"The girl sure can hide." Dark commented._

Satoshi sighed. "We don't even know what's happening to Daisuke. What if something happens in there like the second hand of time?" He wondered, starting to worry.

_"I'm sure Daisuke's fine. He can take care of himself. At least for a little while." Dark assured him._

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter Seven: Kodak Moments

Cye: "Today, we have Risa."

Risa: "Hello."

Cye: "I know some people rather dislike Risa. However, I don't. I don't think she should end up with Satoshi because he belongs with Daisuke, but I still like her."

Risa: "I'm not sure if I should be offended or not."

Cye: "Neither am I. Anyway, I was watching my DVDs when I noticed something Risa here said while they were doing the Ice and Snow play. About how leading roles get together…"

Risa: "Well, they do have chemistry."

Cye: "And so, she gets to have a confrontation with Satoshi where we all kind of cheer with her. This shows the observant Risa."

Risa: "Again, not sure to be offended or not."

Reply To Reviewers:

Inuyash-Oddishness:

Well, here you go!

ChibiKitsune90:

So do my friends. They're just so sweet! However, you don't get to meet Daika till next chapter. As long as people don't kill me now…

Chapter Pairings: KazuXDaisuke Daika. Always hints of Sato and Dai.

Warning: An almost Lemon in this chapter folks!

Disclaimer: If I owned DNAngel…Krad would stop being in the way of Satoshi getting with Daisuke! XD

Chapter Seven: Kodak Moments

_Its sooo warm...it feels nice... _Daisuke thought blearily. He opened his eyes slowly. It was dark and he could 't see. _Why is it so dark? _He wondered and then looked up.

Daisuke realized three things. A, he was curled up against something. B, that thing was his heat source. And C, that thing was Kazu Hikari holding him in his arms.

"Wah!" Daisuke cried and pulled away and fell out 0f bed. "Ow!"

_"You're too flinchy. Now I miss Satoshi's low blood sugar." Krad sighed._

"Hm?" Kazu slowly opened his eyes and moved up onto his elbow and looked down at Daisuke. "Daika? Are you all right?" He asked sleepily.

Daisuke sat up and looked at Kazu and smiled sheepishly, feeling his face heat up. "Um, yeah. I didn't realize I was so close to the edge." He lied. _At least I'm still wearing my clothes. _He thought gratefully.

"Hm, okay." Kazu replied sleepily, sitting up all the way, still looking dazed.

"Well, um, I'm gonna go use the restroom." Daisuke said scrambling to his feet and hurrying to the private bath for their room.

"Niwa! You're needed as a waiter in the art gallery." The voice of, apparently, Daika's boss yelled.

"Uh, right away sir!" Daisuke answered and headed for the new room.

_"Again, tell me why you're acting like a bus boy?" Krad asked, annoyed._

_Because this is Daika's job and until I know what to do, I should act like him. _Daisuke answered. After Kazu rushed him out so he wouldn't be late, he's been running around, playing waiter and maid all morning.

_"So then what are you going to do with Kazu tonight? You know what he's expecting." Krad asked._

_Agh! Don't remind me unless you have a solution! Wait...do you have a solution? _Daisuke asked.

_"Nope." Krad replied._

_Oh, what am I gonna do! _Daisuke thought despairingly. He was too distracted with his own thoughts, he didn't pay any attention to the two steps into the art gallery until he started to fall.

"Whoa!" A voice cried, grabbing him before he could react to stop the fall. "You need to be careful there, Daika-kun. Otouto wouldn't be happy if you got hurt."

"Thank you Miss..." Daisuke looked up, and paused. "Haria."

Maria Haria smiled at Daisuke. She had dark green eyes and very long light red hair. "It's no trouble." She said, helping Daisuke sit up straight.

_She looks a lot like Miss Sairen. Only older and lighter hair. _Daisuke thought. "Well, um, I should be getting back to work..." He said.

"Oh, right. These parties are always busy times for you. Maybe we can talk later?" She wondered.

Daisuke stared for a moment and then smiled and nodded. "That sounds nice." He said.

"Waiter, can we get some wine?" Someone asked. "Oh, right away sir. Good-bye Miss Haria!" Daisuke said before hurrying off.

_That was worse then stealing preparation. _Daisuke thought, flopping down on the couch wearily.

_"I think you're the worst waiter I've seen." Krad commented._

_At least I didn't break anything._

_"Half of the people left covered in food or wine."_

_I'm not used to this body! I'm sorry, all right! _

_"And you still don't know what to do about Kazu." Krad said, twisting the knife._

_Oh man! What am I gonna do! _Daisuke cried in his mind.

"Daika? Are you here?" Kazu called out.

Daisuke's eyes widened. _Oh man, oh man! He's already back._

"Daika, are you all right?" Kazu asked, appearing in Daisuke's vision from laying on the couch, looking down at him.

Daisuke nodded. "Why wouldn't I be?" He asked nervously.

"Maybe the fact you're nervous?" Kazu said, raising an eyebrow.

"Just tired is all..." Daisuke said with a slight laugh.

"Well, if you're sure...come on. We have to get ready." Kazu said, disappearing from view.

"F-for what?" Daisuke asked, not able to help the slight squeak.

Kazu didn't seem to notice. "For dinner. Oneechan and Sairen-san invited us to dinner. Remember?" Kazu asked, heading into the bedroom.

"Oh yeah...now I remember." Daisuke said, lying through his teeth.

"Well, it's a formal affair. We have to change." Kazu said.

"Right." Daisuke said, getting up and heading to the bedroom.

"Here. You look great in this one." Kazu said, pushing a suit into his arms before moving to the dresser to get his own outfit.

Daisuke nodded and started to change, too tired to think about being modest.

Daisuke had put on the pants and had the shirt on, unbuttoned when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. Daisuke squeaked and tensed. "K-Kazu?"

"You're so tense. Why? Are you afraid of me?" Kazu asked, whispering into Daisuke's ear in a low, seductive voice.

Daisuke tensed even more and blushed a deep red. "O-o-of c-course not." He said, lying again, and looking down.

"Don't lie. I know you better than that." Kazu said and started to gently caress Daisuke's torso and moving his hands higher. "You know I wouldn't hurt you."

Daisuke nodded. "I know." _At least I think so. _"I'm just really nervous." He said honestly. _Not to mention I'm not Daika._

"Don't worry Daika. When it comes time for it, I'll take care of you." He whispered sincerely.

Daisuke was silent. _He sounds like...Satoshi. _He glanced at him from the corner of his eye. _He really looks like him too. _He thought.

Kazu turned Daisuke around and leaned forward. "I promise. I love you, after all." He whispered and kissed him gently.

Daisuke stood still for a moment.

_"Well, if you're gonna act, kiss him back!" Krad interjected._

_I wonder if he tastes like Satoshi too. _With that thought, Daisuke started to kiss back, being gentle too.

Kazu pulled back and smiled. "You're still so shy." He said and pulled away from Daisuke. "We should finish getting ready before I decide for us to stay here all night." He said with a flirtatious wink.

Daisuke blushed a bright red. "You just like teasing me, don't you?" He grumbled.

Kazu grinned. "Can I help you look so cute when you blush?"

"Otouto! Daika-kun! We're so glad you could make it!" Maria said cheerfully and hugged Kazu.

Sairen bowed. "We're glad you could find the time to attend." She said politely.

"Servant boy is here too?" Lana questioned.

"Lana! That was rude! Apologize now!" Maria said in a scolding voice.

"Um, well, it's not really, uh..." Daisuke trailed off.

"No. There's no excuse for such rudeness." Maria said.

Lana pouted. "I'm sorry." Lana said, disgruntled.

Maria sighed and smiled at the other two. "Sorry about that. Well, since we still have to wait a small time for dinner, would you like to see the art gallery without having anyone to pester you two?" She asked.

"Daika?" Kazu looked at Daisuke questioningly.

_I wasn't able to see them before... _Daisuke thought and then nodded.

Daisuke stared at the main painting in awe. _This painting...is this what it's like to truly admire a Hikari's artwork? _He wondered.

_"You never took time to notice." Krad asked._

_I always too busy to help Dark prepare, or he was running from the cops, Satoshi, or you. _Daisuke answered. _I don't get to see much art with enough peace to admire it without it being sealed._

_"Really? That's...interesting." Krad said._

"Do you like it?" Someone suddenly asked.

"Ah!" Daisuke squeaked, jumping slightly. His head snapped to the speaker, surprised.

"Wow, you must have been really pulled in." Maria commented and looked up to the painting. "It's really beautiful. I'm glad otouto made it for me."

"Kazu painted it?" Daisuke asked in surprise.

"He didn't tell you? Well, I suppose not. He knows how you feel about destiny and such." Maria said. Daisuke nodded slowly after a moment. "Well, he did paint this picture after my husband died. I'm so glad he did." She looked back at Sairen. "It brought me good luck."

"It did?" Daisuke asked.

"And him too." She added, turning to Daisuke. "Not two months afterwards, I meant someone I now love dearly and three weeks after that, Kazu-kun met you."

"Really?" He looked at the painting. It was of a beautiful woman, with long sea green hair down past her feet, pale skin, and her eyes half open to reveal dark eyes. She had what looked like dark green scales climbing up her neck and from her sleeves and end of her skirt of a white dress, the sleeves torn short and dress torn away just above her knees.

She was kneeling on a rock that seemed to be in a terrible storm, holding a dark blue orb with weak blue flames around it. She was singing, looking sympathetic for the orb. _Wait! I know this painting! It was at the museum! _Daisuke realized.

_"Took you long enough." Krad sneered._

"They say the Hikari artwork has a soul. I think it can grant wishes." Maria said and looked at the painting with affection. "If there's enough spirit, I think it can."

Daisuke watched her and looked concerned. "What about Dark?" He asked.

Maria's eyes narrowed. "I won't let him succeed. He wants the flute and painting...I won't let him get them. I'd rather die." She said firmly.

Daisuke looked at her and then at Sairen. "She's the art spirit, isn't she?" He asked in a whisper.

Maria smiled and nodded. "A good spirit. One who helps those who have lost their hearts." She said.

"Well, I have seen spirits who were nice." Daisuke said, thinking of Towa. "When I was younger." He added quickly.

Maria nodded. "I can believe that." She said.

There was silence between the two for a few minutes.

"Lana doesn't hate you." Maria suddenly said.

"What do you mean?" Daisuke asked, looking confused.

"Lana, she doesn't really hate you. She's been like this since her father died. She wants to show that even though Kazu-kun and I were disowned, we were still blue bloods. It's only your status she can't stand, not you." Maria explained.

Daisuke nodded after a moment. "I guess I can understand. Just remind me if I get angry at her, okay?" He requested.

Maria smiled. "Well, I know how forgetful you are." She said, giggling slightly.

"Have a fun day at school!" Emiko said, shoving Satoshi out of the car. "Drive Kosuke!" She ordered.

"Emiko, are you su..." Kosuke started.

"Go, go, go!" Emiko cried.

Satoshi watched as the car speeded away. He sighed and stood up, dusting himself off. _I wanted to help and they force me here even though I've finished college. _He thought disgustedly.

_"Hahaha! I never thought Emiko would actually drag you here! That was hilarious!" Dark laughed._

_Oh, shut up. _Satoshi snapped.

_"She was doing the right thing though." Dark said, suddenly serious. "She'll be here."_

Satoshi was silent a moment. "It's time for my cousin and I to have a chat." He muttered and headed for the school.

Satoshi stood there as Anaen laughed.

"W...why didn't you t...tell me about th...this?" Anaen gasped out in her laughter.

Satoshi's eyebrow twitch, his arms crossed and eyes closed. He was very irritated.

Anaen kept laughing, holding up an old program. "Oh man! I can't believe this!" She laughed. Pictures fell out of the program onto a growing pile of them.

_"HAHAHA!" Dark was laughing just as hard as Anaen._

_Shut. Up. _Satoshi warned Dark and glared at a snickering Saehara. "You...had pictures taken of the Ice and Snow performance?" He demanded in a slow, menacing voice.

"Well, what can I say? My team just wanted some pictures if we could get them into the article. The sweatpants and poster were the only one's that fit." He said with a shrug. "Oh right." He turned to Anaen. "Saga has a video tape of it. Though, I'm not sure what's so funny."

Satoshi sighed. "It's a private joke." He said. He turned to Anaen and opened his mouth to say something, but someone spoke first.

"Hiwarati? Can I speak with you for a moment in private?" The voice of Risa Harada asked.

Satoshi looked back at her and after a moment, nodded. _Saehara will follow us so that way I can speak with Anaen alone later. _Satoshi explained before Dark said anything. He followed Risa out of the classroom and to an empty classroom.

"Hiwarati, the thing is..." Risa started, but fell silent at a gesture from Satoshi.

"Saehara, I know you're there." Satoshi said.

After a moment, Saehara stepped into view with a cocky smirk. "I guess I should have expected that from someone like you to notice me." He said.

"Actually, it's not hard to figure out that you would follow us. You always look for some secret to expose. It's pretty predictable." Satoshi said.

Saehara glared at him in annoyance and then crossed his arms and turned his head to the side with a frown, eyes closed. "Well, I think all those girls and those few guys should know if they lost their ice god. I mean, all the boys thought Risa loved Dark, so no false hope." He said.

"I do love Mr. Dark!" Risa interjected.

_I still don't understand why. _Satoshi thought.

_"At least I don't have guys after me." Dark countered._

_Oh, yes you do. Women and men both appear at your thefts with those 'I love you' signs. _Satoshi told the thief. "Whatever Miss Harada wishes to speak with me about is clearly private. Now leave." Satoshi said coldly.

"Fine, fine. You don't have to be rude." Saehara grumbled, sulking as he left.

Satoshi turned to Risa. "Gomen. I didn't mean to interrupt you." He said.

"Oh, that's all right. I didn't want Saehara to hear anyway. Especially this is something I'm sure you don't want to get out and it would probably embarrass Niwa to no end." Risa said.

Satoshi raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure I follow, Miss Harada." He said.

Risa blushed slightly and smiled sheepishly. "Well, you see, the other day after Anaen scolded you because you and Niwa didn't help with the project, which is odd. I mean, I know you were probably trying to capture Dark again, but why would Niwa be gone?" Risa wondered.

_"How does she know about you!" Dark asked, startled._

_I used her as a basis for the disguise when I tried to capture you during your theft of the moonlight mask. _Satoshi started to explain.

_"You mean when you gave into the fantasy to become a woman?" Dark teased._

_Shut up. She also fell into a trap set for you and I got dragged along trying to stop her. _Satoshi finished.

After the moment of pause of Risa trying to figure out where Daisuke was, she continued. "Well, anyway, I saw Sairen put something away in her backpack when we were to sit down and well, it was the picture of, um, you and Niwa kissing." She said, blushing again.

Satoshi just stared at her, silent.

"Now, don't worry. I'm not gonna tell. Actually, after the whole Ice and Snow thing, I'm not surprised. However, I want Niwa to tell Riku about you two. I know it's not on purpose, but he's leading her on and if she gets hurt because neither of you told her, I'll deck you both!" Risa said quickly, not letting him interrupt, and trying to look threatening.

Satoshi stared a moment more and closed his eyes, looking calm. "I don't think Miss Harada has to worry. The kiss was an accident. Daisuke doesn't swing that way." He said, suppressing the despair in his tone.

Risa was silent a moment. "Why didn't you say anything about yourself?" She asked.

Satoshi didn't reply and headed for the door. "Ja ne, Miss Harada." He said and exited the room.

After a while, Satoshi found Anaen at lunch. She was outside one of the towers of the school. He had been about to confront her when Daisuke's name made him freeze.

"That's right. Daisuke Niwa is in the painting." She said into a cell phone. A pause. "Yep. Dark can't get him out. Only Black Siren can do it and she's making sure no other way is discovered inside." Silence again. "Exactly. In only a few days time, the spirit will kill itself and bring Niwa along with him." Anaen said evilly.

Satoshi went rigid. _Daisuke. _Was his only thought before he turned and ran.

_"What are you going to do?" Dark asked._

_Go into the painting and make Black Siren release Daisuke! _Satoshi declared.

Anaen smirked when Satoshi left. "Step two, complete. Thanks for the help...Saga." She said into the phone.

_Wow, being buzzed is kind of nice. I feel all warm and fuzzy. _Daisuke thought as he walked into the room.

_"You drank too much wine you...uh, dru, uh, um...ah, whatever. I'm going to sleep." Krad said, also affected by the wine._

Daisuke wasn't drunk, but he was definitely buzzed. He didn't even notice Kazu behind while he was changing until the pair of warm arms wrapped around him.

"Daika, you know how delicious you look right now?" Kazu whispered huskily, lightly kissing Daisuke's neck.

Daisuke blushed a deep red. He no longer had his shirt and had pulled his pants low on hips when Kazu stopped him in his tracks. However, it seemed Kazu wasn't wearing anything. He could feel his chest against his back and the arousal against his lower back proved he didn't have any pants. He blushed even deeper.

Kazu kissed, licked, and sucked on the side of Daisuke's neck, calling up moans from the boy. "Daika?" He whispered in Daisuke's ear before he captured his earlobe between his lips and sucked said appendage.

Daisuke moaned, feeling the familiar feeling in his stomach as his blood moved south. "Y-yes Kazu?"

"Tonight...can I make love to you?" He asked, in a low, sincere, and almost pleading whisper.

_I'm not the one he wants...I need to say no. _Daisuke thought. "Yes." He answered, unable to stop himself.

"Thank you." Kazu whispered before turning Daisuke around and gave him a mind-blowing kiss.

When Daisuke pulled back when the need for air became to great and discovered they were on the bed now. Daisuke looked at Kazu, his vision hazy. Combined with the wine, some strange urge in the back of his mind, and Kazu looking, sounding, and even tasting like Satoshi, he couldn't fight it anymore.

He pulled Kazu down for another kiss and opened his mouth in invitation after a moment and moaned when Kazu took it. He moaned loudly when he felt Kazu's fingers moved down his body to his nipples and pinched them. Kazu's tongue, after exploring Daisuke's mouth thoroughly led the other boy's tongue into his mouth. Daisuke started his own exploration when Kazu sucked the muscle, causing Daisuke to moan loudly and buck his hips into Kazu's, rubbing their arousals together.

Kazu moaned loudly and broke the kiss. "God, Daika, you're going to make me come before we even start." Kazu whispered and moved down to Daisuke's neck to give it more of the treatment before. Daisuke tilted his head back, his hands gripping the sheets, not sure what to do with them.

Daisuke whimpered and mewled as Kazu kissed and suckled down from his neck to his right nipple. He gasped as Kazu nipped at it and then suck it until it was a harden nub before switching to the left nipple. "Oh..." Daisuke moaned.

Daisuke couldn't hold back at all. All the sounds kept coming out. He even forgot about Kazu's hands.

"Oh god!" Daisuke cried as Kazu lightly squeezed Daisuke's length through his pants and groaned loudly.

Kazu chuckled. "You're so responsive Daika." He commented in a husky whisper.

"Please...don't stop." Daisuke panted, whatever left of his mind gone completely for a while now.

"I won't. I promise." Kazu said before he gave Daisuke another mind-blowing kiss as he slipped down Daisuke's pants off his legs. He then wrapped his hand around his length, pumping it once.

Daisuke gasped, breaking the kiss. Kazu pumped his length a few more times, watching as the pleasure over come who he believed was his lover's face.

Daisuke moaned, bucking into Kazu's hands. "Please...more..." Daisuke begged.

Kazu smirked. "Your wish is my command." He said and started slowly kissing his way down Daisuke's body.

Daisuke moaned, wanting more by the second. When Kazu's hands stopped and gripped his hips instead, he groaned in protest, and he looked down at Kazu. Kazu smirked at him before taking the head of Daisuke's arousal into his mouth and sucked hard.

Daisuke cried out in pleasure and arched his back and tried to thrust more of his aching need into Kazu's mouth, but Kazu kept him pinned. Kazu slowly took more of him into his mouth. Torturously slow.

"Oh god! Please!" Daisuke cried arching his back, needing more of that moist, warm mouth. Kazu complied and took in as much of Daisuke as he could without choking. Daisuke moaned loudly. "Please..."

Kazu smirked and bobbed his head up and down, sucking Daisuke length, moving faster to bring his supposed lover to completion. Daisuke felt something building up inside at a rapid pace. "Oooohhh...please...don't stop..." Daisuke moaned. "So...close..."

Kazu smiled around Daisuke's arousal and took in as much as he could and sucked hard.

That was enough to put Daisuke over the edge. "Satoshi!" He cried as everything turned white.

His vision slowly cleared, still panting and he looked at Kazu, who had a questioning look in his eyes and some of Daisuke's seed at the side of his mouth.

Suddenly, Daisuke's eyes widened in realization. _Oh no…_ He thought. "K-Kazu...I can explain." He said.

"Daisuke?" Kazu asked questioningly.

Daisuke paused, staring at Kazu in shock and realization dawned on him. "Satoshi!"

To Be Continued...

Cye: Hiding behind a box. "I may be killed, I may not. This ending though, can be interpreted. After all, I don't say when Satoshi comes in, so…yeah. This is also the first time I wrote something to this degree. Definitely more than what you got last time. Oh! You guys get to meet Daika next chapter! I think you will also learn about Daisuke's odd behavior next chapter if you didn't catch what Anaen was meaning in her conversation with Saga. Bye!" Runs off.


	9. Chapter Eight: Twice the Trouble, Twice

Cye: Playing on PS2, eyes wide open and glazed over.

Sairen: Pokes Cye with a stick. "She hasn't move for a few days now. I've been poking her for an hour."

Anaen: "It's what happens when you get KH2, I hear."

Sairen: "That's why the chapter is out so late?"

Anaen: "Yep. I had to wire the computer to the TV. She thought DNAngel was featured with the game."

Sairen: "She's insane, I tell ya."

Anaen: "Yep."

Cye: Still playing.

Reply To Reviewers:

Inuyash-Oddishness:

You get to meet Daika this chapter! Thanks for the nice review.

ChibiKitsune90:

I was feeling particularly evil that chapter. I won't say _when _Satoshi entered specifically, but you'll see he heard Daisuke say a certain name…eheh.

MistySpark:

The first chapter, that was the prologue, so you know. It was meant to be short. No longer short now. They're getting to be over ten pages on average at the moment.

Disclaimer: If I owned DNAngel…I don't know. I don't own it, okay? Goes back to game.

Warning: Lemonish lime scene! I think! However, it's not between our loveable pair of Satoshi and Daisuke, but Daika and Kazu are still sweet!

Chapter Eight: Twice the Trouble, Twice the Explanations, and Twice the Fun

Daisuke sat on the bed, wrapped up in a blanket, and blushing a deep crimson as Kazu, or really, Satoshi pacing in front of him, wearing pants now.

"Um, well, uh, I think it was the wine." Daisuke said weakly. He wasn't sure why, but he felt very guilty now.

Satoshi was silent for a few moments, but he stopped the pacing. "Another spirit. That explains it." He said to himself.

"What? What are you talking about?" Daisuke asked.

Satoshi looked at Daisuke and sat down on the edge of the bed. "The spirit of that person you're in. They have a hold over your actions." Satoshi said.

"How do you figure that?" Daisuke asked, confused.

Satoshi sighed. "Well, it's a bit of a long story." He said.

"It's my day off tomorrow." Daisuke said.

Satoshi nodded. "All right then." He said and explained the story Towa's story, about theorizing Anaen's involvement, and what he overheard from her conversation.

Daisuke stared at him in shock. "I'm going to die? Sairen's really the one from home? She seemed so nice! Kazu is going to die too! This is so bad!" Daisuke cried flopping back on the bed.

"Well, it's history. We just need to get Black Siren to free us and everything will be fine." Satoshi said.

"Still...it's sad. I mean, I knew Sairen was from the painting and she would become Black Siren later, but I didn't think...why would she go through losing Miss Haria again?" Daisuke wondered.

"Because she wants you dead." Satoshi said.

"When I have Krad instead of Dark? That's the part that doesn't make sense. Why switch them? Why not go after Dark when he is the one who stole the painting? She put the painting in my bag and then had them switched, where's the sense in it?" Daisuke asked.

Satoshi hesitated. "It…doesn't. She wouldn't be after Krad and me. So...maybe she wasn't the one who switched us?" He thought about this.

"Satoshi...do we have to let them die?" Daisuke asked.

Satoshi was silent a few moments. "Daisuke this already happened. We can't do anything." He said.

"But why! They don't deserve to die. Maria is super nice and Kazu is sweet, nice, and really cares about Daika!" Daisuke cried.

"Daisuke, there's nothing we can do." Satoshi said with a sigh. "This is history repeating itself. Even if we did change it, it wouldn't matter. It'd restart and go the same way."

Daisuke looked away. "Still..."

"Some things are unavoidable. I'm sorry." Satoshi said.

There was an uncomfortable silence that fell between the two. Finally Satoshi asked the question that had been nagging at him since he arrived. He blushed at the thought of asking, but he had too.

"Hey Daisuke. Why did you, um, scream my name like that?" He asked, feeling a bit flustered.

Daisuke was still looking away, silent.

"Daisuke?" Satoshi looked over, feeling worried. _Should I have asked?_ He wondered and bent back to see Daisuke face. He stared at the boy, surprised. "He fell asleep." He murmured.

He stared a moment more and smiled tenderly. "He's always like this." He murmured and pulled the blankets over him. After that, he went to the bathroom.

He couldn't get rid of his problem with someone who looked so much like Daisuke and with his sweet, innocent eyes staring at him naked on a bed, after all.

"Daisuki! Satoshi!" A very happy Wyth transformed into Daisuke cried.

"Uhhh…please stop yelling. I'm tired." A boy who appeared to be Daisuke groaned.

The one who appeared to be Satoshi kept sleeping.

"Kyu! DAISUKI!" Wyth cried loudly in Daisuke's ear.

"Wah!" Daisuke cried, sitting straight up. "Ugh, Kazu, you really need to stop yelling."

"I'm not yelling." Satoshi or rather, Kazu mumbled.

"Then who's doing it?" Daisuke demanded and looked up into pair of crimson eyes. "AHHH!" He screamed.

"Wha? What! I'm up!" Kazu jolted up, looking around. He then froze at what he saw. There was some kid standing on a couch, looking terrified of boy who looked exactly like him except confused. "Hey! Who are you and where's Daika?" Kazu demanded.

"I am Daika, Kazu!" The boy on the couch declared. "How can you not te..." Daisuke, actually Daika, started and gaped at Satoshi/Kazu. "You're not Kazu." He breathed.

"Yes I am! You're the one who isn't Daika! You're too short and his hair isn't like that!" Kazu declared.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who's too short, thin and Kazu's hair is darker." Daika declared.

"Daisuki? Satoshi?" Wyth looked confused. "You two don't fight. Dark and Krad, and Dark and Satoshi do." He said.

Both boys suddenly tense.

Kazu looked at Wyth. "What would you know about them?" He asked in a low voice.

"Kyu?" Wyth looked at him, confused and then changed back to normal.

"AH!" Kazu cried, jumping back.

"Wyth!" Daika cried and picked up the strange creature and hugged him. Then held him away. "Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot you hate being hugged like that." He apologized.

"W-what is that thing!" Kazu demanded.

"He's Dark's wings. I haven't seen him in ages." Daika said, holding the creature close, petting him lightly.

It was then Kazu looked around. "I'm in a Niwa room?" He paused on the computer and phone. "What in the world are those?" He asked.

Daika then saw himself in the full-length mirror. He jumped to his feet with a cry. "Why do I look different! What happened to me!"

"Wyth, I know you miss Daisuke, but would you please be qui...et?" Towa had opened the door in her yelling and froze, staring at them. She smiled happily. "Oh, Daisuke! You're back!" Towa cheered, rushing across the room and hugged him. "I'm so happy! Did Dark figure out a way to get to him Hiwatari?" Towa asked, still hugging Daika.

"Dark? I'm sorry miss, but I don't have Dark in me." Kazu replied.

"You guys figured out a way to switch them back! Oh, that's great, isn't it Daisuke! You don't have to be with that psychotic angel anymore!" Towa declared happily.

Daika pulled out of Towa's grip and looked at her questioningly. "Miss, I think you're confused. My little brother is Dark's tamer and Kazu's nephew holds Krad. I don't even know this Daisuke you're talking about." He said.

"And who's Hiwatari? Only Hikari's posses Krad." Kazu interjected.

Towa stared at Daisuke, blinking a few times and then her eyes turned serious. "You're not Daisuke and Hiwatari." She said and looked at the painting resting on a stand. "You're from in there." She said.

"From where?" They both said and looked at the painting.

Kazu's eyes widened. "How did you get that painting?" He asked in a quiet whisper.

"Kazu just finished that. No one could get it." Daika said.

"I think you guys should hear a bit about the situation." Towa decided.

"So, when we died, so we could always be together, we went to the painting?" Daika asked.

Towa nodded. "That's my theory." She said.

"So when those two entered the painting, they took our forms because of our blood?" Kazu questioned.

"Well, that's the only reason I see. I have to say though, I never heard you two lovers were a Niwa and a Hikari." Towa said.

"They didn't like to talk about us." They said in unison sadly.

"I hope Daisuke and Hiwatari all right." Towa sighed.

Daika looked around. "Where is everyone?" He asked.

"The Mr. Niwa's is looking at the museum to find any files on your paintings and see who donated Siren of Lost Hearts and Mrs. Niwa is trying to see what Hiwatari figured out by hacking his computer. He wouldn't tell her himself." Towa answered.

"Well, it's clear to see who donated it. Whoever is heir to the Haria's. I painted it for my sister after all." Kazu said.

"Well, um, it's not that simple. You see, the painting was, um, underwater. It was in the newspaper because of it's as near as possible to perfect condition." Towa said with a sheepish laugh.

Kazu stared and growled. "Let me guess. While Dark was stealing it?"

Towa nodded. "It said is was during his heist." She answered.

Kazu growled and slumped back against the couch. "I hate this whole family feud thing more and more everyday." He grumbled.

"I know, Kazu. Me too." Daika said with a nod.

Emiko tapped the desk impatiently as she looked at the screen. "I can't believe this." She muttered. "I found about a hundred files on Dark, a dozen on us, countless pages of information on paintings, and not a single thing about Siren of Lost Hearts or A Friendly Enemy!" Emiko cried in frustration, throwing up her arms in a gesture of defeat.

Her hands fell down on the keyboard and something she hadn't seen popped up. She stared at it, reading the program title. "Journal. His journal?" Emiko murmured. She looked at the keyboard, her fingers having landed several control keys.

"So, he keeps it hidden? From who? No one else lives here with how empty it is. And why for that matter?" Emiko wondered and opened it.

The first was pretty mundane, dating to when he was in college. She saw nothing important and continued. Emiko, not seeing the need to read all of it, scrolled down and stopped at a random entry and read. As she read, her eyes kept growing wider and wider until she couldn't bring herself to believe the digital text.

_'Daisuke took me to his house after I passed out today. I suppose not eating that morning may not have been the best choice. I tried to leave as soon as I woke up, but he stopped me._

_I'm not even sure what was going through my head then, but I know it was wrong. He just asked for help on his homework. I did help, of course. It's hard to say no to that boy._

_Though, I also ended up telling him the truth about why I keep going to that school._

_His family didn't seem to like me being there. Except for his father, Kosuke. Something is different about him, but it seems our conversation put the others at ease. They did let me stay for dinner and there was that camera was in his room._

_His question bothered me though. Is this face really not mine? I think he might be right._

_I tried to warn Daisuke away. That staying near me would destroy him. He said..._

_He said he wouldn't be destroyed. I'd have to say that was the point I couldn't deny it any longer. Not to myself. I know why Krad was able to come out all those times and this realization won't help. I'm going to leave. I can't stay near Daisuke or Krad will kill him. I won't be able to stop him next time while I'm like this. I won't be able to protect him anymore._

_After all, I know that I love Daisuke Niwa now.'_

Emiko reread the last sentence over and over until it finally registered. She stood up and started pacing. _Is this good or bad? I mean, Satoshi's a good boy, but he has feelings for my Daisuke. I wasn't expecting this at all!_ She thought.

She leaned against the desk and accidentally bumped Satoshi's bag to the floor. She looked down and bent to pick it up and froze. There was an old news article that was printed off. The title was 'Thievery to Tragedy', and a picture of a beautiful painting.

"I hope they find something out. I don't wanna know what's happening with our bodies right now." Daika said, standing in front of the painting.

"They'll be fine. Nothing happened to us, so nothing should happen to them." Kazu reassured, sitting on the couch.

"Still, what if they do something wrong? Or worse, Krad awakens? I heard of how scary he can be." Daika continued.

"They'll be fine." Kazu said. "And even if they weren't, we can't do anything."

"But what if..." Daika started to list other things that could happen.

Kazu sighed. _There's only one way to stop him when he's like this. Well, only penetration would do anything to really hurt the body... _Kazu thought, standing up.

"Or what if being in our bodies alter their minds, or..." Daika had continued on before Kazu abruptly turned him around. "Kazu, wha...mhnm!" He started before Kazu sealed their lips together, pulling Daika flush against his body.

After a moment, Daika started to kiss him back, opening his mouth in invitation, which Kazu promptly took and proceeded to kiss Daika senseless. Daika moaned against the kiss, his hands wrapping around Kazu's neck to pull him closer. Only when the need to breathe became to great did they finally break apart.

A panting and very red Daika looked at Kazu. "You know, that doesn't always make me forget what I was talking about." He said.

Kazu smirked, having caught his breath now. "I'll just have to try harder then, won't I?" He said before sealing their lips together again, kissing him more fiercely.

Daika sighed mentally at the stubbornness of his lover, but started to kiss back anyway. Though, it was only a moment before he did forget what he was talking about as he felt Kazu's hands slide under his shirt.

Kazu broke their lips apart again and moved down to Daika's neck. His hands caressed the skin under the shirt as they moved up. Daika moaned quietly, tilting his head back, his body arching into Kazu's touch.

"You're always so responsive, even here." Kazu whispered against his neck.

Daika suddenly tensed. "Kazu...we should stop. These aren't our bodies." He said worriedly.

Kazu looked back up into Daika's worried eyes, however he didn't remove his hands. "We're not gonna hurt their bodies. If we don't hurt them, what's the problem with feeling good?" He asked in a low murmur, leaning close to Daika's ear, one hand moving down slowly.

"But Kazu...we really shouldn't..." Daika protested weakly.

"Are you sure you want to stop?" Kazu whispered, cupping Daika's clothed erection and squeezing lightly.

Daika arched into his hand and gasped. "Kazu! Ohhhh...that feels good."

"I thought so." Kazu said before attacking Daika's lips again, massaging Daika's erections, causing the other male to moan. His other hand kept moving up and caressed, then pinched a nipple, causing Daika to squeak.

"You make such a cute squeak." Kazu murmured, moving back down to his neck, kissing and suckling the sensitive skin, slowly guiding him back to the couch. _He still tastes like Daika. Like cinnamon. _Kazu thought.

Daika couldn't help the mewls of pleasure that escaped him. _These aren't our bodies...but it feels so good. I suppose if we don't go all the way it's all right... _Daika decided and didn't provide any resistance when the back of his legs hit the couch handle as Kazu tumbled on top of him, eliciting a loud, low moan as Kazu's hips grinded into his.

Kazu nipped at the junction of Daika's neck and shoulder and promptly sucked at the abused flesh.

Daika closed his eyes, mewling in pleasure. _He still smells the same. Like the winter air. _Daika thought and gasped when he felt Kazu's hand slip into his pants and started to rub his erection through his boxers.

"Kazu!" He cried, bucking into his hands. "Please... I need you...to touch me..." Daika gasped out.

"On one condition..." Kazu started and whispered huskily in Daika's ear. "You touch me."

Daika moaned, Kazu's voice making the blood move downward. He complied, his hand slipping into Kazu's pants and rubbed him through his boxers, causing his lover to moan loudly. "You don't tease, I don't tease."

"Deal!" Kazu gasped, his hand slipping into Daika's boxers, the boy crying under him in pleasure. Daika moaned loudly and bucked into Kazu's hands. He did keep his word, his hand going into Kazu's boxers and causing him to moan.

Kazu started to move his hand first, pumping Daika's erection slowly, increasing speed slowly.

"Ooohhhh..." Daika moaned bucking into Kazu's touch, his own pace a bit irregular. "Kazu...please..." He pleaded.

Kazu looked at Daika's face and nearly came at the look of lust and hunger on his face. He leaned, capturing Daika's lip in his own, his hand pumping Daika's erection faster.

Daika gasped, arching into Kazu's touch and kissed him fiercely, his hand moving faster on Kazu's erection and he swallowed the moans that came from his lover.

Kazu pulled back, gasping for breath, but his eyes stayed closed. "I'm almost there..." He whispered.

Daika heard this and smirked and whispered in Kazu's ear huskily. "Then come for me, lover." He then gave Kazu a few more hard pumps before the boy threw his head back as pleasure overcame him as he reached his peek.

"Kazu!" Daika cried as he followed, that look and the last hard pump from Kazu bringing him over the edge.

Kazu fell back on Daika with a grunt. "That was great." He mumbled.

"Yeah, it was." Daika agreed, pulling his hand from Kazu's pants. "I hope Towa didn't he..." He trailed off as he saw a figure standing at the door. "Um, hello?"

Emiko stood there in shock. She came in at the end after hearing voices when she came home. Now, she could only think of one thing to do. "Get off my son, you seducer!"

Daika stared, looking shocked and Kazu head snapped up in surprise. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Emiko rushed across the room and pulled Kazu off of Daika. "Don't try that! I caught you red, well, white handed!" She said, holding up Kazu's hand that still had Daika's essence on it.

"Oh, um, miss, it's not what it looks li..." Kazu started.

"Like? Listen, you can be interested in whatever gender you want as long as you don't seduce my Daisuke!" Emiko shouted.

"Ma'am, that's not Hiwatari and I'm not Daisuki! Or was it Daisuke?" Daika said, standing up.

"Huh? Daisuke, what are you..." Emiko started.

"Not Daisuke. My name's Daika Niwa and that's Kazu Hikari." Daika interrupted, grabbing a few Kleenexes to clean his hand from the nightstand by the couch.

Emiko looked at Daika, still holding Kazu, and looked confused. "Who?"

Daika pointed to the painting before he started straightening his clothes. "I'm the one in the painting and Kazu is the painter. Miss Towa thinks we ended up switching with Daisuke and Hiwatari when Hiwatari entered the painting." He explained, trying to fix his hair.

"You can ask Towa-san. We don't know why we're here, but we are. Now, can you let me go? You're cutting off my blood supply to my hand." Kazu said.

"Oh. Sorry." Emiko said, letting him go. "So, you're the two lovers Towa told us about?" she asked.

Kazu nodded, wiping his hand with Kleenexes before straightening his clothes. "Apparently." He said.

"So, my son and Dark are now gone..." Emiko said sadly and then gripped her bag and looked up. "Have either of you had training?" She asked.

"Huh? Well, um, I was trained in case I did get Dark instead of my brother." Daika said uncertainly.

"And you're a Hikari." Emiko muttered, looking at Kazu. "Will you two help me get them back?" She asked.

"Sure! This isn't our rightful place, it's theirs." Daika said.

"Well, I would like to apologize in some way to Daisuke. If he was there before Hiwatari, I might have done something untoward towards him." Kazu said.

Emiko stared at Kazu. "I'll not think about that for now." She said.

"Miss, do you have a plan?" Daika asked.

Emiko pulled out a card and two news articles and smirked. "Of course. To lure out the person who understands the magic of the paintings." She said.

"So, was this part of your master plan?" Saga asked, gesturing to the TV.

"There has been another warning letter sent by Dark that states 'I will steal the Maiden's Ring tonight at midnight'. A question that everyone is asking is if the thief Black Siren will appear again. After the incident last time..." The newscaster droned.

"Of course. I was waiting for them to find the articles." Anaen said, pinning her hair up. "This works in our favor.

"I still can't believe you made me take these pictures." Takeshi grumbled, fiddling with an envelope full of pictures.

"Hey, you're the best photographer. Besides, it's the only way to hold off Satoshi from exposing me. He's too smart for his own good. Krad he wouldn't risk releasing, but Daisuke wouldn't stop Dark." Anaen said.

"I still can't believe Daisuke is that jerk, Dark." Takeshi said with a sigh.

"Now, now, keep in mind your friend and Dark have completely different minds. Besides, that old saying about judging a book by its cover." Anaen said.

"I just knew it. I sensed that boy was special." Saga said.

"That still doesn't explain why you're always trying to molest him." Takeshi said.

"Can I help his cuteness aura makes me wanna hug him?" Saga asked with a shrug.

"Well, at least that just helps the plan. I know that just makes my cousin jealous." Anaen said, putting on a wig. "I'm glad my eyes are so close to Sairen's."

"You know, you told us why Daisuke should be with Satoshi and why it's dangerous not too. I mean, I always thought Satoshi was like that and Daisuke was getting really chummy with him, but you haven't explained why Sairen wants Dark gone or why you're helping." Takeshi pointed out.

Anaen tensed slightly and didn't speak for a few moments. "You'll find out later. However, I have to make arrangements to get in. And I need to change." She said.

"Are you gonna do the same thing as you did with this piece?" Saga asked, tapping the case with a magic seal on it.

"I already got a replica on the way." Anaen said, turning around. "Don't touch the case. I haven't had it sealed properly yet."

Saga stepped back at that. "Oh. Probably not a good idea." He said.

"Come on. She does need to change. Besides, your minion is coming with our ride." Takeshi said, grabbing Saga's arm and pulling him along. "The pictures are on the table."

"Thanks Takeshi-san. Ja ne guys." Anaen said as they left. She looked at the case and picked up her flute and played a slow, even tone. The sealed glowed and she put down the flute. "Time to change." She muttered and went to her bedroom.

_I'm in his arms again... _Daisuke thought, slowly waking up._ I shouldn't be here. Kazu loves Dai...ka... _He thought and remembered last night.

"Satoshi..." He muttered and looked over his shoulder since he was being held from behind, and saw Kazu's face, but different.

_It's definitely Satoshi. He looks peaceful, but still troubled. I wonder...I'd like to see him without troubles. _He thought curiously. _Still, it feels nice in his arms. _He added in his mind, snuggling closer. Then the clock chimed 7 o'clock.

"Oh man! I'm gonna be late!" Daisuke cried, jumping out of bed, and running around the room.

"Huh?" Satoshi sat up at the yelling. "Wha's goin' on?" He asked sleepily.

"Sorry, but I gotta get to work." Daisuke said, running around.

"Huh? Okay." Satoshi mumbled, still half asleep.

_"I thought it was your day off...to damn noisy..." Krad muttered darkly, the hangover taking affect._

Daisuke froze and thought. "Oh, it is my day off." He said.

"Okay..." Satoshi said with a yawn.

"Hiwa...Satoshi, you okay?" Daisuke asked.

"Hm?" Satoshi looked at him, bleary eyed.

_"It seems low blood sugar runs in the family." Krad commented._

_Low blood sugar? _Daisuke wondered.

_"You really don't know a lot about Satoshi, do you?" _

_Well...he never talks about himself..._ Daisuke said weakly.

"Daisuke..." Satoshi mumbled and looked up. "You don't look like Daisuke."

"Satoshi...you don't remember yet, do you?" Daisuke asked.

"Last night?" Satoshi looked at him, confused.

_"What! I go to sleep and we end up in some guy's bedroom!" Dark yelled as soon as he woke up._

"Ah! Wha'? Huh? Dark!" Satoshi cried, jumping at the yelling. Now he was awake.

"Morning Dark. Welcome to the painting." Daisuke said. He paused, looking thoughtful. "I know where we can all talk. Follow me." He said and left the room. He led them into the living room and sat down on the couch that faced the fireplace and large mirror above it. "Krad probably noticed things I didn't and Dark will definitely have comments." Daisuke said the couch reflecting in the mirror and Krad appeared to be sitting where Daisuke was.

Satoshi followed and sat down on the couch, Dark appearing likewise in the mirror. "Daisuke, what's happened here?" Satoshi asked.

Daisuke paused a few moments, trying to think of how to explain. "Well, first thing is this is the same time and ship we're doing our project on. The S.S. Black Siren. Tomorrow night is when Dark is supposed to strike. I came in when Kazu finished the painting of Daika. You both know about it from Towa, right?" Daisuke asked, looking at them questioningly.

"Yes." Satoshi answered.

_"The jist of it anyway." Dark said._

_"What story?" Krad asked._

"It's about Daika and Kazu and the two paintings." Daisuke said and explained the story as best he could.

_"We knew most of that." Krad said._

"Except the part where Kazu and Daika died." Daisuke said.

_Krad smirked. "Well at least you know they originally did all they could with each other." He said._

Daisuke blushed. "Hey, Satoshi came before that! Stop bringing it up!" He cried.

_"Before that? Does that mean he came in the middle or before the whole thing?" Krad asked curiously. When both boys turned bright red, he smirked and chuckled. "In the middle then. Did you enjoy it before then, Niwa?"_

"Th-that's none of your business!" Daisuke cried, blushing even more.

_"What is Krad talking about?" Dark asked, interested._

_"Well you see, Daika and Kazu had planned..." Krad started to answer._

"AHHH!" Daisuke screamed and jumped over the couch and hid behind it, making Krad vanish from the mirror, cutting him off.

"Don't tell him!" Daisuke yelled.

_"How dare you cut me off!" Krad growled._

_"What the heck happened last night?" Dark asked, looking at Satoshi._

Satoshi looked away, his cheeks still red. "Um, it's not important." He said.

_"Then why is Daisuke acting like that and risking Krad's petty rage?" Dark asked._

"I said it's not important." Satoshi half snapped.

_"Hm?" Dark looked at him questioningly. Then he vanished from the mirror._

Satoshi sat there for a moment and then felt Dark going into his memories. Satoshi's eyes widened and he shot up out of his seat. "DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT!" Satoshi yelled half angrily, half fearfully.

"Satoshi?" Daisuke looked over the couch edge at him, looking worried.

_Krad appeared in the mirror. "Dark! Don't you dare hurt what's mine!" Krad yelled._

There was silence throughout the room. No one spoke for several minutes.

_"I'm sorry, Satoshi." Dark finally said, sounding sincere._

Satoshi sighed and sat back down. "It's all right. Just...don't do that." He said quietly.

Daisuke didn't move for another minute and then he climbed back over. "Satoshi, are you all right?" He asked in a soft voice.

Satoshi nodded and then looked at Krad. "He went into things he shouldn't have. I don't need Dark knowing about last night to. He'd just use it against me later when I'm trying to capture him." He said, blocking his thoughts from Dark. His emotions, however...

Daisuke stared and looked away, blushing and laughed sheepishly. "Like I would let him. It's really embarrassing." He said. _Why does my heart suddenly hurt? _He wondered.

What the...heartache? What happened last night! _Dark wondered to himself._

_Krad sighed. _Why is everyone so dense when this Niwa boy is involved? _He thought. "Can we get back to the manner at hand?" He asked._

_"You're the one who got us off track." Dark stated with a smirk._

_"Quiet, Mousy." Krad growled._

"It still doesn't make sense." Satoshi said, ignoring the two spirits. "Sairen has a grudge against Dark, not Krad or the Hikari's."

"So, maybe she didn't switch Dark and Krad? She could have put in the painting a different time than the switch." Daisuke suggested.

"Hm, a another enemy will just make things more difficult. We need to get out of here. I'm positive that An..." Satoshi started before the door swung open.

"Rise and shine Otouto!" Maria called out.

"AH!" Daisuke cried, jumping and latching onto Satoshi in surprise.

"Dai...OOF!" Satoshi grunted as Daisuke's momentum made them both fall to the ground and out of the mirror, forcing Krad and Dark to vanish from it.

Maria looked toward the noise and walked over to couch and looked over it and down at them on the floor.

Daisuke was breathing heavily, trying to slow his heart rate back to normal, his face a hair's width from Satoshi's neck, and his hands on either side of Satoshi's head. He was fully clothed. Satoshi was staring up at Maria with wide eyes, cheeks turning red, and his hands holding onto Daisuke's upper arms. Satoshi never put on a shirt, so he was still just wearing pants.

Maria smirked slightly. "Was I interrupting something?" She asked.

"Uh, well..." Satoshi was silent.

Daisuke took a deep breath and sat up, straddling Satoshi's waist. He had a pout on his face and a halfhearted glare towards Maria. "It's my day off." He whined and hugged Satoshi. "I just want to enjoy it with Kazu.

Satoshi sat there, a bit thrown off, but then hugged Daisuke. "That's right. Is there something you need?" He asked.

Maria grinned. "Nice to see you guys still got the spark." She said and frowned. "However, I need Kazu. A kid got chocolate on the painting."

"Yeesh, how many things are gonna happen to it?" Daisuke asked.

Maria sighed. "I don't know. Maybe I shouldn't have shown it to the world, but it brought me such joy, I thought it would make others happy. I didn't think all this would happen. Please fix it again, Kazu? You know I'm only good with music." Maria pleaded.

Satoshi stared and then sighed dramatically. "All right Maria. I just need to change." He said. "But first Daika needs to get off of me." He said, looking at Daisuke.

"But what if I don't want to?" Daisuke asked with a playful smirk. _They seemed playful anyway. _He thought.

_What!_ Satoshi thought, staring in shock.

_"Say 'Well, then I'll just have to make you then'. Also put on a playful smirk." Dark instructed._

"Then I'll just have to make you then." Satoshi repeated, putting on the smirk. He couldn't think of anything else to do that wouldn't give them away.

"I'd like to see you try." Daisuke shot back, still wearing the same smirk.

_"Now say, 'Oh, I'll try all right', and keep the smirk." Dark said._

Satoshi repeated what Dark told him.

"Good because it's no fun when you don't." Daisuke countered.

"Oh, can I watch?" Maria asked excitedly.

Satoshi and Daisuke stared at her with confused and shocked looks.

Maria stared back and sighed. "Fine, I get it. I'm leaving." Maria said, sighing again and left.

"One of the first open Yaoi fangirls." Satoshi muttered after a few minutes.

Daisuke was silent for a few opens, staring at Satoshi before he burst out laughing. Satoshi stared before he started laughing too.

Daisuke then stared at Satoshi, falling silent. _I've never seen him laugh like that before..._ He thought. "Come on Satoshi. You gotta change." Daisuke said while standing up. He held out his hand to help Satoshi up.

Satoshi stopped laughing and took his hand. "Thanks. I suppose you're right. What's the painting?" He asked.

Daisuke pulled his hand away from Satoshi's once he was up and looked away. He was silent for a few minutes.

"Daisuke?" Satoshi said in a questioning voice. He didn't like this reaction.

"It's...Siren of Lost Hearts." Daisuke finally replied.

To Be Continued...


	10. Chapter 9: Suicide

Sairen: Smacks Cye over the head with a fan. "You're late."

Cye: TTTT "I know…I'm sorry!"

Anaen: "Why were you so late?"

Ritsuka: "She discovered anime online."

Sairen: Stares at Ritsuka. "What's with the kid?"

Cye: Hugs Ritsuka. "He's a main character from Loveless. I finally watched it on YouTube!"

Ritsuka: Sighs. "Let go and write. I have to finish the game."

Cye: Let's go. "And I will read the manga to find out about that! Now, to the story!"

Reply to Reviewers:

Dark Kaiser:

Actually, I did, but…it seems they didn't show up. Sorry. I'll try to fix it. I have tester spacers in this chapter.

Chaolioe:

Oh, so that's it! Thanks! What was frustrating, I knew what it was called, but couldn't remember for the life of me. Thanks for reviewing.

Inuyasha-Oddishness:

Well, here you go, but I can guarantee you'll like the next chapter more.

Satoshi: "You're going to put it up quicker?"

Cye: "Of course! I make them wait to see you and Daisuke when…."

Anaen: Puts hand over Cye's mouth. "You'll give it away."

Midnight's Demon Angel:

Well….not sure if that counts as swearing in a post, but that's the first time a swear was in a post in support of me that wasn't bashing a flamer.

Warning: Talks of suicide and not a lot of Daisuke and Satoshi this chapter, but we get to meet my own little bishies! Huggles Daika and Kazu.

Disclaimer: If I owned DNAngel…then I wouldn't be waiting to get more of the manga!

Chapter Nine: Suicide

"Hey! Satoshi! Hey, wait up already!" Anaen called from down the sidewalk.

"Oh, Kazu! That's you." Daika said, stopping and looking back. "Who's that? She wasn't in the pictures."

Kazu stopped and looked back. "I guess the Niwa's didn't know her." He replied.

Anaen slowed down as she neared, gasping for breath. "Seesh, I know you don't like girls, but you can at least wait for your cousin." She said, irritated.

_If she's family, she must know. _"Sorry. It's just that Dark left another warning." Kazu answered. _She looks like Maria. _He thought.

"Really?" She asked, looking at Daisuke questioningly. "With Niwa-kun?"

"Uhhh, well, you see, I..." Daika stuttered, trying to find an explanation.

"He wanted the information for the project. It's at the station. I just forgot it earlier." Kazu said quickly.

"Oh, the project. That's right. Hey, how about tomorrow we meet at my house to work on it?" Anaen asked.

"Sure." Daika replied.

Anaen smiled. "Great! See you two lovebirds later!" She said and ran past them._ So Daika is gonna pose as Dark. Good thing I brought the disguise. _She thought.

"Kazu?" Daika started.

"Yes?" Kazu replied.

"Did she look like Haria-san to you?" Daika asked.

"Yes." Kazu answered.

"So I'm not insane for thinking so." Daika said.

"No, you're insane. You just saw her right." Kazu commented, walking ahead.

"Oh." Daika replied. "HEY!" He snapped a moment later and ran after Kazu.

Kazu laughed, starting to run now.

Testingnewspacers

_Dark, I have a question._ Satoshi started as Daisuke led the way to the gallery.

_"What is it?" _Dark asked.

_Back in the room when Daisuke was...acting, why didn't I change into you? My heart rate was definitely fast enough. _Satoshi wondered.

_Dark was silent a few minutes, thinking. "I'm not sure. Maybe because there is a Dark here, I can't come out." He said._

_And Krad? _Satoshi asked.

_"Might be the same if he wasn't sealed in this time." Dark said. "Why?"_

Satoshi was silent for several minutes. _I'm going to tell him. Neither of you can interfere. Krad can't hurt him and you can't interrupt. _Satoshi finally answered.

_"Tell him? Wait, WHAT!" Dark yelled._

_If Daisuke and I don't switch you two soon, I won't be able to keep it a secret. I want a chance to explain before he..._ Satoshi fell silent.

_Dark was silent for a few moments and sighed. "Listen, I'm not saying he'll return you're feelings, but...Daisuke is an understanding kid. He won't hate you. Probably just be more uncomfortable when you get all close than usual though." Dark said begrudgingly._

Satoshi looked back at Dark. _Are you trying to be comforting? _He asked.

_"Don't get used to it, creepy boy." Dark replied._

Satoshi smiled slightly. _Thank you._

_"Whatever." Dark mumbled._

Satoshi looked ahead at Daisuke's back. _Heh, I guess he's still blushing. He blushes so easily, but at least he's cute like that. _He thought.

_"I don't need to hear this! I'm going to sleep." Dark grumbled._

Satoshi smirked slightly.

"Here we are Satoshi." Daisuke said.

"Hm?" Satoshi looked at the room. "So we are." He said.

"Oh, and Satoshi? Remember to call me Daika and remember that you're Kazu, okay?" Daisuke suggested.

Satoshi looked at him and nodded. "All right. Let's go." He said, walking in. He looked around at all the art pieces. "Seems like only Siren of Lost Hearts is a Hikari piece." He murmured.

"You two are very quick, aren't you?" A voice asked behind Satoshi.

Satoshi looked back and his eyes narrowed. "You..." He started.

"Ah, I wouldn't, if I were you." Sairen whispered warningly, cutting him off. She grabbed his arm and smiled. "Maria, Daika-kun, I need to borrow Kazu-kun for a bit." She said cheerfully and pulled him to a side room, closing and locking the door.

Daisuke stared and looked at Maria. "What was that about?" He asked.

Maria stared after them. "I'm not sure." She said.

!testingnewspacers!

"So you did take your old form." Satoshi said icily, glaring at her.

"We all have to take a host to enter so of course I did." Sairen said.

"You're to release Niwa and myself right now." Satoshi ordered.

Sairen stared at him and smirked. "Why should I?" She asked. "Because if you try to mess up the plan, my back up will show the Dark tape." Sairen said.

"I'm not going to let you kill Daisuke!" Satoshi declared.

"And I won't." Sairen said.

Satoshi stared for a half minute, shocked. "What?"

Sairen sighed. "The painting wasn't made to carry five extra souls. Heck, three was a strain. As soon as you and Dark came in, it booted out two souls. Now, do the math. I'm here. Daisuke and Krad are here. Who's left?" She asked.

Satoshi stared for a moment in shock. "You can't mean..."

Sairen smirked. "Yep. Kazu Hikari and Daika Niwa are now Satoshi Hiwatari and Daisuke Niwa." She said.

Satoshi stepped forward and grabbed her shoulders roughly. "What are you planning!" He demanded. "None of this makes sense! Challenging Dark, destroying the art, and giving up a chance to kill Dark when he was asleep! This painting, switching Krad and Dark, keeping us here when we won't die! It doesn't make sense!"

Sairen sighed and grabbed his wrists, pulling off his hands. She turned one over and traced his wrist. "Kazu slit his wrists, you know? He was full of despair that he couldn't help Daika. He loved him greatly." She said.

"What are you saying?" Satoshi asked, feeling uncomfortable, but kept the glare on his face.

Sairen stepped closer, holding up his wrist. "Don't you have a scar like what he will have?" She asked.

Satoshi's eyes widened and he yanked his wrist away. "That's none of your business!" He hissed.

"You didn't want Krad to hurt Daisuke anymore. So you tried to stop him for good. Kill yourself, kill Krad." She said. "How many times have you tried?"

Satoshi glared at her and looked away. "Krad wouldn't let me. He used his magic to save me." He murmured.

"It wouldn't kill him. He'd just take the next male Hikari." Sairen said.

"I am the last Hikari!" Satoshi declared.

"Don't be stupid! There never was a family with the name Sairen!" Sairen shouted.

Satoshi fell silent for a minute, still glaring. "Haria?"

"Her son or grandson." Sairen said, walking past Satoshi and out the door. Satoshi stood there in silence for several minutes.

_"Daisuke wouldn't be happy if you died." Dark said._

_I would die if I hurt him. _Satoshi answered.

_"You mean Krad, don't you?" Dark asked._

_It would be my fault that I couldn't stop him. _Satoshi answered.

_"Daisuke couldn't stop him and I can barely freeze him." Dark pointed out. "You're lucky your mind isn't complete mush with how much you fight him."_

Satoshi was silent.

Iwillfindaspacerthatworks

Maria looked very worried as Satoshi thinned out the paint where the stain was. Sairen was nowhere to be found.

"You might to get some guards for this so I don't have to do this so often." Satoshi said.

"Maybe...they keep saying they want to be in top form against Dark tomorrow." Maria said.

"Should hire new ones then." Satoshi said.

"I should." Maria admitted.

"Haria-san, you should relax. Kazu won't mess up." Daisuke said.

"Mother, why don't you play? That always calms you down." Lana said.

Maria sighed. "I do need to calm down." She said, standing up. She walked over to her bag and opened it, pulling out a flute case. She opened it and took out her flute. "Any requests?"

"The one you made after Uncle made the painting." Lana piped up quickly.

"All right." Maria said and put the flute to her lips and started to play.

Daisuke listened to the song from his perch on a chair beside the painting. _It's kind of sad. _He thought.

_"I've heard this song. It became quite popular. It's because she plays it with heart broken hope." Krad said. "At least according to her nephew's thoughts."_

_Heart broken hope?_

_"All humans fear heart break. That it will be the end of them. This song was called the love confession because it made that fear vanish."_

_You know, that sounded beautiful. Surprising from you. _Daisuke commented.

_"One of the reasons I hate you is because you show a reason for me to have that fear." Krad said._

_Huh? What does that mean? _Daisuke asked.

_"That you're my rival." Krad replied._

_Rival? How am I your riv... _Daisuke started, but then Satoshi interrupted his thoughts.

"It's done." Satoshi said.

Maria stopped suddenly and rushed over. She sighed in relief. "Thank goodness." She murmured.

"It wasn't too bad of a stain." Satoshi said, packing up his supplies.

"I'll make sure they increase the security. However, it's nearly noon. How about we go get some lunch?" Maria said with a bright smile.

spacespacespace

"Okay, the guards have gone to check out the noise. Move now Daika. I'll meet you by the ring." Kazu said through the walkie-talkie headset.

"Right." Daika replied, slipping into the northern wing of the museum, heading for the room with the targeted art piece.

Daika and Kazu arrived at the room at the same time from opposite doors and there, sitting in the middle of the room on top of case appeared to be Black Siren.

"I was wondering when you two would get here." Said Black Siren, really Anaen in disguise.

Daika stared in shock. "M-Miss Sairen? But how!"

"Sairen?" Kazu looked around the room.

"Hm? Oh, so you know? And surprise? Does that mean you're not the Niwa and Hikari of this time?" Anaen asked, mimicking Black Siren's voice.

"So I was right. You are the spirit of Siren of Lost Hearts." Kazu said, walking around to get a front view of her.

"Well, Maria was right about the painting being magic." Anaen said.

"M-magic?" Daika shuddered slightly.

"I never did understand why you didn't like magic." Anaen said.

"Because it prevented him from even being friends with me and keep his family." Kazu said.

"Why are you doing this Miss Sairen!" Daika cried. "You're a kind person!"

"Because she's not Sairen." Kazu said, standing between Daika and Anaen.

"What?" Daika looked at Kazu in confusion.

"What makes you say that?" Anaen asked calmly.

"You don't have the aura of magic. At first, I always thought it was the flute or the painting. However, you don't have the flute and the painting isn't here. That's not a Hikari peace. It's magic wouldn't overpower yours. You're human, or a very weak piece." Kazu answered.

Anaen smirked. "So I see. You're very much like Satoshi, aren't you? Too smart for your own good." She said.

"Then...who is she?" Daika asked.

"And you're just as naive as Daisuke." Anaen said, hopping down from her perch.

Kazu studied her. "You're a Haria aren't you?" He asked.

"Like I said before. Figured me out yet?" Anaen asked.

"His cousin with the project?" Kazu said questioningly.

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner." Anaen said.

"What's your connection with Sairen?" Daika asked.

Anaen raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"She's Ma..." Kazu started.

"No, no, let him figure it out." Anaen interrupted.

Daika paused and slapped his forehead. "Of course! Satoshi is a Hikari. Are you Miss Haria's descendant?" He asked.

"Like Daisuke. Dense as a doorknob, though not an idiot. Yep, I am a descendant. Lana's my grandmother." She said.

"That still doesn't tell us why you're doing this." Daika said.

"Simple. Because Sairen wants revenge." Anaen said.

"Revenge?" Kazu was silent a moment. "Against Dark?"

"So, you heard? About the painting?" Anaen asked.

Both boys nodded their heads.

"About it falling and Miss Haria and Miss Sairen following? Yes, we did." Daika said.

"Great. I don't have to explain that. Did you hear about yourselves?" She asked.

Both boys were silent a moment, but then nodded sadly.

"A lot easier then." Anaen said. "Now, you guys just have to stay out until the day after tomorrow night."

"What? Why should we do that?" Daika asked.

"Because then those two will see what I need them to see. That day's morning is that certain evening." Anaen said.

"You mean when Dark comes?" Daika asked after a moment.

"Oh, he's getting quicker. Yes, that's right. That's when he'll come." Anaen said. "They'll see what they need to see."

"Need to see? Why do they need to see anything?" Kazu asked.

"They need to see her reason. Why she wants revenge." Anaen said. "They need to see how much she loved Maria."

Kazu and Daika fell silent for several minutes.

"So she really wants to kill Dark and his tamer? Why is she bothering the Hikari boy too?" Daika finally asked.

"You misunderstand. Sairen is not killing anyone. Tell me, do you know what seals Dark and Krad?" Anaen asked.

"When their tamers' love is returned." Kazu said.

"Until the next generation. However if the only descendant of the family loves another of the same sex, Dark is gone forever. Supposedly anyway." Anaen said.

"So...you're going to make the Niwa boy gay? What does that have to do with my painting?" Kazu asked.

"I don't have to do anything, but create opportunity and make realization." Anaen said.

"What does that mean?" Daika asked.

Anaen smirked. "It means that history repeats. A Niwa and Hikari love each other. However, this time...it's the tamers that are in love."

To Be Continued...


	11. Chapter 10: Confession of a Fallen Angel

Anaen: "You're late."

Cye: "I know…."

Anaen: "Why?"

Cye: "It's so close to the end of the year…I have projects. I also got a new game…."

Sairen: "You need to stop getting new games!"

Satoshi: "Are you even going to edit this chapter?"

Cye: "For spelling, yes."

Satoshi: "That's it?"

Cye: "What else would I do?"

Satoshi: Holds up script. "You do know I'm very OC in this chapter, right?" 

Cye: "Repressed emotions."

Satoshi: Raises an eyebrow.

Cye: "You've been holding in your emotions for years. I decided now that dam breaks."

Sairen: "It's also so kawaii!"

Cye: "That's right! To the story!"

Reply to Reviewers:

Inuyash-Oddishness:

Cye: "Sorry for the wait."

Satoshi: "You want to keep that psycho here?"

Cye: Smacks him with a paper fan. "Hey! Krad has his reasons!"

Satoshi: "A fan wrote that story."

Cye: "Shut up! It made me like Krad….but the angst factor of having Dark gone for Daisuke….ahhh, so tempting."

Daisuke: "She scares me…"

Drowning Faith:

Thank you for reviewing.

Kyoru:

Cye: "And it's not over yet with their problems!"

Daisuke: Fidgeting with turtleneck collar.

Cye: Smacks hand. "Hey! You keep that on until chapter…."

Anaen: "It's 12, I believe."

Cye: Looks at pocket computer. "Latest is 13! You can take it off then. Unless you let me film you know what." Gestures to Satoshi reading in background.

Daisuke: "Huh? What do you mean?"

Dark: Whispers to him.

Daisuke: Turns bright red. "No way!"

Cye: "Then keep it on until the funny chapter!"

Warning: Satoshi has some OCness in this chapter, but it's cute and fluffy, and no true Sato/Dai fan can complain about it with complete and utter rage! Maybe some annoyance though…

Disclaimer: If I owned DNAngel…I would not be looking for deals for Suikoden. I'd just buy it new.

Chapter Ten: Confession of a Fallen Angel

_"Despite her anger...Sairen will not put anyone in her darkness. Deep down, she knows that. I need your help with this..."_

"Kazu...we can trust that girl, right?" Daika asked.

Kazu paused in his search of the stolen artworks in the Niwa basement. "Well...I don't know. I suppose it depends if we trust Sairen. I mean, Anaen told us why she's helping Sairen..." Kazu trailed off.

Daika stared at the ceiling it was then he remembered something. "Hey Kazu...you know, I've been remembering the cruise..."

"I was wondering about that. I started remembering things to. Like Maria's funeral..." Kazu said sadly.

Daika was silent a minute. "I trust Sairen." He said and looked at Kazu. "Because I trust Maria and I know she wouldn't love a bad person."

Kazu looked at Daika. "Love?"

Scene Changer

"Tomorrow is when Dark comes for the painting." Daisuke commented from the couch, where he was laying.

_"You're thinking we should interfere, right?" Dark asked from the mirror. Satoshi was sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch in view of the mirror._

"You know it would be pointless since this world would start over." Satoshi said.

"Yeah, I know. It just seems sad, is all." Daisuke said.

"At least it isn't like the Second Hand of Time. Not knowing means they get to enjoy the time they have together." Satoshi said, hoping to be comforting.

"Well, that's true, I guess. They can always be with each other again." Daisuke said, smiling slightly.

They then fell into silence. It was neither comfortable nor uncomfortable.

Satoshi sat there in silence, thinking. _I'm going to tell him. Tonight. Who knows what will happen after tomorrow. _Satoshi thought, standing up.

_"Huh! WHAT! You mean now!" Dark demanded._

Daisuke and Krad both looked up at their counterparts. "What's wrong?" Daisuke asked.

Satoshi walked out of sight of the mirror, his back to Daisuke. "Niwa...I would like to speak with you without Krad or Dark." He said.

"Well, all right." Daisuke said, getting off the couch. "You can call me Daisuke too, remember? Should we go to the bedroom?" Daisuke asked, walking away from the mirror.

"I know Niwa. It's just..." Satoshi paused for a moment. "It's just something important I have to tell you." He said and looked up. "Let's go up on deck. No one will be there this time of night." Satoshi said.

"Well, okay then Satoshi." Daisuke said. _Maybe...I should tell him about my dreams too._ Daisuke thought, following Satoshi.

_"May not be the best time." Krad said._

_Probably not, but I need to tell him eventually. _Daisuke thought._Though, what does he need to tell that he can't in the room?_

Satoshi was silent as he led Daisuke to the deck. He looked around and then walked to the edge of the boat and leaned against the railing.

Daisuke stood behind Satoshi for a few minutes, waiting for him to speak. When he didn't, he walked up and leaned against the railing beside Satoshi. He was silent as he watched Satoshi just stare at his hands hanging over the edge. He then looked up and gasped. "Wow...the stars are so clear." He whispered.

Satoshi looked up too. "They are...before all the pollution of our time." Satoshi commented in a quiet voice.

"And the moon is so big now when it's full. It seems closer than when I fly as Dark. It's beautiful." Daisuke said in awe.

Satoshi looked at Daisuke and blushed slightly. He thought Daisuke looked better as himself, but no one could deny family resemblance and he still had the eyes. The eyes were what Satoshi loved about Daisuke the most and with the boy looking so in awe in the moonlight, the picture almost left Satoshi breathless.

"You're eyes are better than any star or moon." Satoshi whispered without realizing.

Daisuke thought he misheard Satoshi and looked at him questioningly. "Satoshi?"

Satoshi blushed a deep crimson when he realized he said that aloud and looked away. "Niwa...I-"

"Call me Daisuke if it's something personal. Please?" Daisuke asked quietly.

Satoshi paused and sighed. "Daisuke...there's something I need to tell. If I don't, I know you'll somehow hear from Dark. If not, Krad will probably tell you before the switch to make me miserable and I don't want you find out from either of them." He said.

"Satoshi? What are you talking about?" Daisuke asked. He could figure out it was personal, but nothing more than that. He was surprised by how Krad was staying silent too.

"Daisuke...you're a very important person to me. I've watched you a long time...at first it was just because of Dark, but then...I just felt drawn to you. You were always so...happy, even when you were down, you always had those bright, honest eyes..." Satoshi said and trailed off.

Daisuke was silent, waiting for Satoshi to continue. Satoshi looked down at his hands, wringing them together nervously.

"I think it's your eyes that did it. Even when you lost Dark, faced Krad alone, and even after the Second Hand of Time, there was hope, happiness deep inside them. Eyes that I haven't had for a long time." Satoshi said and closed his eyes. "Those eyes with hope, happiness, and a determination that there would be good times again...the eyes of someone I couldn't bear to destroy..."

When Satoshi didn't speak for several minutes, Daisuke reached up to turn his face to meet his eyes. "Satoshi? What are you trying to say?" He asked quietly.

Satoshi put his hand over Daisuke's and opened his eyes to meet his.

Daisuke gasped and took a step back. He was shocked by the look in Satoshi's eyes. He wasn't sure what it was, but it was so intense and sincere that it made his heart pound in his chest, and it kind of scared Daisuke.

Satoshi reached and put his hand on the side of Daisuke's face, stopping him from moving back farther. He moved Daisuke hand from his own face and over his heart. "You're the only one to get into my heart despite my carefulness. To try and keep people from getting destroyed because I cared about them. You and your eyes." He said quietly.

Daisuke's eyes widened, finally figuring it out. About what Satoshi meant. Satoshi stepped closer and Daisuke was so shocked by his realization that he couldn't move.

Satoshi leaned closer to Daisuke. "You see, Daisuke, because of your eyes... I've fallen in love with you." Satoshi whispered, his eyes closing as he spoke, before he kissed Daisuke.

Scene Changer

"So according to the time Daisuke entered the painting, by tomorrow afternoon will be after the heist. By this time, Sairen will be out and you guys can go back in and switch with Daisuke and Satoshi." Anaen told the two boys.

They were currently in the art room, during lunch and Anaen was working on a sculpture.

"So, did you find the piece I asked for?" Anaen asked, looking up.

"Yeah. It was really buried, but we got it." Kazu said.

"You haven't explained what they did yet exactly." Daika said, pulling out a pair of earrings. They were simple. One was a crescent moon with a six-pointed star in the middle and the other was the sun with a cross in the middle.

"If they can accept it, they will become it." Anaen said cryptically.

"Become what?" Daika asked.

Anaen bent over to snatched to earrings from his hands and grinned. "Don't worry." She said straightened up and held up the earrings. She smiled. "These will give the eyes of the person Satoshi admires to everyone."

The kiss was not demanding. It was soft and gentle. Yet so much was transferred through it. Daisuke could feel Satoshi meant what he said.

Satoshi pulled away after only a few seconds, keeping his eyes closed, afraid to look at Daisuke's eyes and see hatred.

Daisuke hadn't kissed back. Couldn't kiss back. He just stared at Satoshi with wide, shocked eyes. "Satoshi, I-"

"Shhh." Satoshi said, putting his finger over Daisuke's lips. _They even felt the same as Daisuke's lips. _He thought. "I already know you probably don't feel the same. I only had the courage to tell you because Dark reminded me how understanding you are." He said. "I just hope he and I know you as well as we think we do." He murmured.

"Satoshi..." Daisuke stared at him and then sighed, turning to look at the ocean. "I...I don't know my feelings for you. I know I've wanted to be your friend for a long time..." Daisuke sighed, leaning his forehead against the railing.

Satoshi stared at Daisuke's back for several minutes and then looked away. "I'd understand if you never wanted to see me again after we switch back Dark and Krad. Outside of work. Dark said I would probably make you uncomfortable." He said quietly, suppressing the hurt in his voice.

"No!" Daisuke shouted, whipping around to face Satoshi. "I don't want you to go!"

Satoshi stared in shock. "Daisuke?"

Daisuke sighed, leaning back against the railing. "Satoshi...I don't know my feelings for you beyond friendship. I really don't. Things with Riku have been off lately and then this thing with Black Siren and the switching...throw in the dreams, this painting, and your confession and my head is ready to blow!" He declared.

Satoshi looked away after a moment. "Well, I'm sorry for inconviencing you." He said with honesty.

"But..." Daisuke started. "I don't want to lose your friendship. I mean, if I could deal with you trying to capture Dark and harboring an angel who wants to kill him and me, I should be able to handle this, right?" Daisuke said, smiling though slightly nervous.

Satoshi stared at Daisuke in silence for several minutes, making the other even more uncomfortable before smiling a small smile. "Thank you Daisuke."

_"Okay, okay, are we done with the sappiness?" Dark demanded._

_I think so. _Satoshi thought.

Daisuke yawned. "Well, we've had a long day and I'm beat. I'm going to bed. You coming, Satoshi?" He asked.

"No, I'm going to stay out here a while." Satoshi said.

"All right. Good night." Daisuke said and walked back inside.

Satoshi walked over to the railing and leaned against it again, looking at the ocean and sky. "Dark...I want to thank you." He said after a while.

_"For what?" Dark asked._

"For...reminding just how amazing Daisuke is." Satoshi said. "If you hadn't said that, I may have never had told him otherwise."

_Dark was silent a few moments. "Well, it's not that I hate you anyway. I think you're creepy as hell and annoying to keep chasing me, but I don't hate you." He said. "Krad I hate though."_

"Goes without saying." Satoshi replied and looked at the sky. "Thanks anyway."

Scene Changer

"You knew and then you went and made me paranoid! What was with that!" Daisuke demanded of Krad in a loud voice.

_"Oh, maybe because I despise your existence?" Krad suggested in a casual voice._

"True..." Daisuke sighed. "But you still knew about Satoshi's feelings, didn't you! You were the one who kept saying he would hate me because of those dreams!" He yelled.

_"What exactly is the meaning of those dreams?"" Krad asked._

"Huh? What do you mean?" Daisuke asked.

_"What are your feelings towards Satoshi?" Krad asked._

"I already told him I don't know." Daisuke said.

_"Then why are you having them?" Krad asked._

Daisuke sighed, flopping back down on the bed. "I don't down. The first one I remember is the one I had before when Wyth woke me up when Satoshi came to pick me up to take me to the library." Daisuke said, staring at the ceiling.

_"Well, then, the dream in the museum was not an assumption?" Krad asked. "Miss Harada I sor shi?"_

"Miss Harada I'm sorry, but Sates is waiting." Daisuke said absentmindedly.

_"How did you know that?" Krad asked._

"I've had three dreams with Satoshi and one of the Harada's. Two with Riku has me leaving, saying that. I don't remember anymore." Daisuke answered.

_"So I see." Krad murmured. He sighed. "You would have given him false hope."_

"What do you mean?" Daisuke asked.

_"As soon as you told Satoshi about your dreams, Satoshi would think he had a good chance. I didn't want you to dash away his hopes in the worst way." Krad said._

"So you were never going to tell? You were just torturing me?" Daisuke asked.

_"Yes. I didn't get a chance to stop you when Satoshi arrived earlier." Krad said._

"Oh..." Daisuke stared thoughtfully at the ceiling. "Why? I mean, you and Satoshi don't seem to get along that well. I mean, you force yourself out everytime I see you and it's so painful. Not like the second time."

_Krad was silent for several moments. "The second time the wings didn't come out and you were not fighting me." He said._

"Krad, why didn't you want to get Satoshi's hopes up?" Daisuke asked again.

_Krad was silent for a minute before he spoke. "Because you're a rival I can only beat if you were dead, did something extremely stupid, or rejected him." Krad answered._

Daisuke was silent while he digested this information. "Do you just want his body, or...do you actually have feelings for Satoshi?" He asked.

_"I want my own body, but...I want Satoshi as well." Krad replied soberly after several minutes. "That's what I want."_

"Is that why you hate me? Because of Satoshi's feelings for me?" Daisuke asked.

_"You don't deserve Satoshi's feelings!" Krad snarled._

Daisuke sighed. "Well, now I can understand Satoshi feeling guilty." He mumbled.

Scene Changer

Two hours after talking with Daisuke, Satoshi walked into the room. He looked around slowly. "Daisuke?" _Is he already asleep? _Satoshi wondered and looked in the bedroom. He stared for a moment and sighed. _Didn't even get ready. _He thought.

He walked over to the bed and looked at Daisuke, asleep above the covers, across the bed, and still wearing his day clothes. He sighed again and moved Daisuke's legs out of the way and pulled back the covers. He picked up Daisuke and put him on the cleared space and unbuttoned his vest and shirt and took it off before placing the covers back over him.

Satoshi looked at Daisuke and sighed again, but this time in despair. He kneeled by the bed and stared at Daisuke. He brushed away a stray lock of red hair from Daisuke's face. "I wonder...if I really have a chance with you?" He murmured.

He watched Daisuke for a while longer before he stood up to go to the main room to sleep on the couch, but stopped when something tugged on his sleeve. He looked back and saw Daisuke had his sleeve in his tight grip, but still asleep. Satoshi tugged on his sleeve a few times before he gave up and sighed, but smiled.

"You're such a kid sometimes Daisuke." Satoshi muttered.

Scene Changer

"So, this is a spirit from a painting? Who looks just like Daisuke?" Takeshi asked, looking at Daika closely.

"They took our bodies, so we took theirs, apparently. Though Daika and I do bear strong resemblance to Daisuke and Satoshi anyway. Their bodies taste, feel, smell, and look quite similar. A bit of a difference in shading and hair styles and us being taller is the only difference." Kazu said.

"Yeah, they're definitely not Hiwatari nor Niwa." Saga said and pointed to Kazu. "He's completely ice free," he said and then pointed to Daika, "and he is closer than the Dark version, but he isn't quite to the point where I want to jump him because of his cuteness aura."

Kazu grabbed Daika and pulled him away from Saga. "Don't even think about it." He said warningly, glaring at Saga with a glare that said 'touch him and die!'

Daika laughed nervously. "Don't mind Kazu. He's a bit on the jealous side sometimes." He said.

Saga edged away from Kazu. "I could tell." He said uneasily.

"Well, we aren't going to make Kazu jealous. Saga will make Satoshi jealous when they come back, but for now...Takeshi?" Anaen turned to him with a grin.

Takeshi sighed. "I feel like I'm doing something perverted." He said.

"Well, we are trying to make this look like something that wasn't volunteered." Anaen said and sighed. "I'm afraid by the time they come back, Satoshi could say it was doctored. The tape, I mean. These, however, won't be if they look like it was sneaked. At least there's doubt."

"Is there any other reason?" Daika asked.

"Reality check. One for Daisuke to see how perfect they are together, or if Riku goes into denial." Anaen said.

"You're also like Maria, aren't you?" Kazu asked.

"Well, Lana said Maria was probably the first famous person who was a Yaoi fangirl. So, yes I am." Anaen said.

"You know, I shouldn't be, but that surprises me." Takeshi said.

"Enough talk! Saga, where's the best place to stage a fake make out that can be spied on legally? Or at least no other charges than spying?" Anaen asked.

"Deep in the park where no one walks." Saga answered.

"Right! To the park then!" Anaen declared.

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 11: When Angels Fall

Anaen: "It's been nearly a month."

Cye: "I know…."

Anaen: "What's the excuse this time?"

Cye: "Actually, I have a good one."

Anaen: "Oh?"

Cye: Clears throat. "Final Exams, finishing projects, Driver's Ed, a bit of leg work for an anime club, new computer, and having to put on active sync to get the story off of my pocket computer."

Anaen: "Well….I suppose that's somewhat acceptable. Though I think Daisuke is about to die."

Daisuke: Laying on the ground, still wearing the sweater. "It's….too….hot…."

Cye: "Don't worry! It comes off at the end of the next chapter!"

Daisuke: "Ugh….."

Reply to Reviewers:

Fish tank the Stephs:

Eh-heh-heh. Sorry for the wait. Thanks for reviewing.

Draechaeli:

Daisuke: "That was…just….uhhhh…."

Cye: Covers Daisuke's mouth before he embarrasses himself. "It's simple. He's in denial! Don't worry, that'll be fixed soon. Soon, there will be limes aplenty. MUWAHAHAHA!"

Daisuke: Edges away. "She scares me."

Cye: "About Riku and Daisuke….I am a yaoi fangirl, but I still like the straight couples as well. Though, I felt like Daisuke and Satoshi, so apologizes Riku, but there must be dumping! But she will not be a bitch. I believe she can be sane despite what other people write."

Saffire Flame:

Cye: "I have ideas about that, but I need to get it to fit, but there will be a Krad/Satoshi moment in the next two chapters that I thought was sweet. There will be complications because, dang it, I love the psychotic angel bishie that is named Krad!"

Satoshi: "Why does everyone want that angel around me?" Curled up in a dark corner.

Nekozuki14:

That's the plan, but there's must be drama, neh? Not a story without it.

Warning: OC death and…that's basically it. Boy/boy love to those who haven't gotten it by now. There will also be dashes of Yuri, or girl/girl love as well. Got a problem, go away and don't flame me saying I'll go to Hell about it.

Disclaimer: If I owned DNAngel, then I would know who Argentine was.

Chapter Eleven: When Angels Fall…

"Only a few hours now." Daisuke said, cleaning a table.

"The security is still too light for Dark." Satoshi said, sitting behind Daisuke, looking at the archway that led from the dining hall to the art gallery.

"A crowd Dark could hide in and a few Dark could take out." Daisuke said.

"Hn. He just said the same thing." Satoshi commented.

Daisuke looked back and smiled. "I already said he was predictable." He said.

"Indeed he is until a robbery." A voice said from the other side of the table Daisuke was cleaning.

Daisuke jumped and looked around. "M-Miss Sairen." He stuttered.

Sairen rolled her eyes. "No reason to act since we're the only three here." She said.

"What do you want?" Satoshi demanded, glaring at her.

Sairen smirked and shook her head. "You know, what really happened was I interrupted a make out session between Kazu and Daika." She commented.

Daisuke blushed a dark red.

"That still doesn't answer what you want." Satoshi said in an icy tone.

"Always right to the point." Sairen sighed. "I'm simply following the play. I interrupted because I wished to speak with Daika."

"About what?" Daisuke asked.

"I'm afraid it's a private matter. Dark is not allowed to hear." Sairen said, looking at Satoshi, her voice and face devoid of emotion.

Daisuke stared at her for a few moments and turned to Satoshi who was still giving her an icy look. "Satoshi, I'll go with her. If she wanted to hurt me, she would have done something before now." He said.

"But Daisuke..." Satoshi started.

Daisuke held up a hand to silence him. "It's all right. I'll be fine." Daisuke said with a smile.

Satoshi stayed silent.

"Excellent. This way, Niwa-kun." Sairen said and walked away, Daisuke trailing behind her.

Satoshi was silent for several more minutes. _She must despise your existence completely. _He said to Dark.

_"What makes you say that?" Dark asked._

_The way she look and sounded when she said your name. It was a way to suppress the hatred in her voice. Krad says Daisuke's name like that when he's trying to be pleasant. _Satoshi answered. _You're name is always said in hatred though._

_"Of course." Dark said and was silent a moment. "You know, I think this is the first time a female truly hated me. I mean, Riku called me a pervert, sure, but at least she didn't go out of her way to hurt me."_

_Well, you were inadvertly the cause of death for three people she cared for. _Satoshi said.

_"Hey, that was never my intention. I feel sorry for her and sorry for what happened, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let her kill me." Dark said._

_I'm not saying you should. We just have to find a way to reason with her. _Satoshi concluded.

"Where are we going?" Daisuke asked after following Sairen for a few minutes in silence.

"I want to show you something." Sairen said and stopped in front of a cabin door. She pulled out a key, unlocked it and entered the room, leaving the door open for Daisuke.

Daisuke closed the door after he entered and looked around the room. It looked like his and Satoshi's room except this one had a lot of flowers and what looked like another room. Maybe two.

"They're from fans of Maria. This is her cabin along with Lana and myself." Sairen explained, walking out of a room with a book and case. She sat down on the couch and gestured for Daisuke to sit too.

Daisuke walked over, feeling a bit wary now. As he walked over he saw her pulling a flute out of the case. Daisuke froze. "What are you doing?" He asked, nervous.

"I can't use those spells in here. Don't worry." Sairen said.

"Oh." Daisuke said, hesitating a moment before he sat down.

Sairen held the flute in front of her, just staring at it. "The flute and Kazu are my parents. Kazu is the artist who painted me and this flute is the one Maria played the song that gave Kazu the inspiration for it. This flute is the only that can play it right." Sairen finally said.

"Uhhh..." Daisuke just stared.

"Maria played the song after her husband died. Kazu happened to hear." Sairen said. "And so I was created." She said, holding up the flute and started to play.

Daisuke was silent for several minutes. "Wouldn't Maria be a parent too?" He asked.

Sairen stopped, silent a moment. "No." She said and looked at the flute. "This flute is called 'Heart of a Siren'. That was what name it was given because if you can play it right, you can captivate anyone." She looked at Daisuke. "I'm Siren of Lost Heart and she's Heart of a Siren. She's my other half, my siren."

Daisuke stared at her and nodded. "Well, you guys definitely have a strong bond of friendship..." He said started.

"Actually the fact was that Kazu wasn't the only one who was gay." Sairen said.

Daisuke turned beet red and looked away. "Oh." He said.

Sairen laughed. "More shy now that Satoshi confessed to you, huh?" She commented with a smirk, raising an eyebrow.

"What!" Daisuke squeaked, head whipping around to face her and jumped back, falling off the couch. "H-how did y-you know about t-t-t-THAT!" He stuttered.

"Because I am an art spirit close to this piece. I see all." Sairen said. "Not to mention I saw you guys."

"Oh." Daisuke said, still sitting on the ground.

"But that is irrelevant. This won't stop me from achieving my goal." Sairen said.

"What goal?" Daisuke asked, thinking he already knew the answer.

"To destroy Dark once and for all. No matter who gets in the way." Sairen said, staring right into his eyes, looking serious, determined, and.…pained?

However, Daisuke wasn't concerned about that. "You can't! Dark didn't mean it!" He yelled, moving forward, on his knees now.

Sairen glared at him with a hateful look. "Because of that...ghost...I lost my treasured person. Because of him, I can no longer take my real form on my own! Because of him, I was in the dark with my last picture of the real world was of MARIA DYING!" She shouted with venom dripping from her voice.

Daisuke stared at her, silent for a few moments and sighed, climbing to his feet. He then looked at Sairen with a sympathetic look, but serious. "Dark made a mistake. He is likely to eventually, but I won't let you destroy him. Even if you could do it without killing his tamer, I won't let you." Daisuke paused, closing his eyes for a moment and opened his eyes halfway with a sorrowful look. "I'm sorry for you and Maria. You're both good people and didn't deserve death, but it was still an accident. The first time Dark…he didn't even recognize you." Daisuke said.

Sairen studied Daisuke for several minutes and then sighed. "Leave. Your boss is looking for you." She said and left before Daisuke could stop her.

Daisuke sighed. _I hope this can end well. _He thought and then waited for Krad's usual sarcastic remark, but was surprised to hear none. _Krad? _He questioned and looked back to see he was asleep. "But…he was awake just a few minutes ago." He muttered.

"Krad isn't waking up. It's been four hours now." Daisuke said.

"It's not like Krad to sleep through something important." Satoshi said.

_"'Didn't she play the flute?" Dark asked._

"She said her music wasn't effective here." Satoshi said.

_"She could have lied." Dark said flatly._

"Well...that is true. She could've lied." Satoshi said.

Daisuke paused and sighed. "Well, I suppose..." He admitted sullenly.

"Hm." Satoshi looked at the clock. "Break's over." He said.

Daisuke had a look of dread, but nodded and left the bedroom.

Satoshi stood up two minutes after Daisuke left and walked out of the room.

_"Where are you going?" Dark asked._

_To see how set in stone this painting is. _Satoshi answered, heading for the deck.

_"How do you plan to do that?" Dark asked._

Satoshi didn't answer. He wasn't even sure himself.

Daisuke was walking down the hall with a bucket and mop, heading for the gallery. His 'boss' had said Maria had said she would only trust him to clean the room tonight. He could understand why. He was almost family. It was that, or because he was a Niwa who might be able to predict Dark. If Daika's brother was Dark then he must have been the candidate until he was born. He should have some training.

"Where are those guards?" Maria shouted when Daisuke entered the room. "They should be here by now!"

"I don't know." Sairen replied.

"Miss Haria?" Daisuke said questioningly.

Maria and Sairen looked towards Daisuke.

Maria was silent a moment and smiled. "Hello Daika." She said.

_It's the training. _Daisuke thought, remembering that look on Saga's face before he was told him mother signed the contract to make him act in the commercial. "You wanted me to clean?" He asked.

"Right, of course." Maria said, walking towards him. "Though an interesting thought came to me Daika-kun." She said, stopping in front of him. "You're a Niwa, correct? Tell me, could you predict Dark's movements?" She asked with an innocent smile.

Daisuke sighed. "Skylight, or with a woman he charmed." He said.

Maria smiled and patted Daisuke shoulder. "Thank you Daika-kun." She said and left to examine the skylight.

"Where are the guards?" Daisuke asked, looking at Sairen.

"They're late." Sairen answered.

Daisuke paused. "Daika doesn't realize?" He asked.

"No, he doesn't." Sairen answered.

"Nothing I can do to change things?" He asked.

Sairen was silent for several moments. "No." She said and followed Maria.

Daisuke sighed sadly and started to clean the room. It was an hour before anyone else came.

"Where have you been? And where are the others!" Maria demanded of the guard.

The guard saluted. "Sorry ma'am! I was patrolling and the others...don't think Dark will show." The guard answered.

_Of course they wouldn't. You already knocked them out. _Daisuke thought, recognizing Dark's voice already.

Maria sighed. "Underestimating the Phantom Thief Dark? They forgot his wings. He could get here easily." She said.

"That's why I'm here, ma'am." The guard, or rather Dark, said, tipping his hat. "Now, I'll just want to check on the pieces." He said, looking around.

"The painting is on the wall. I'll get the flute." Maria said, walking away.

Dark walked towards the painting, looking at it closely.

Daisuke looked at Sairen, who was sitting like a statue on the couch. He looked at Dark and walked over to him.

Dark looked over at him. "There a problem, sir?" He asked.

Daisuke studied him a moment and then he gave Dark a pleading look. "Do you have to take the painting?" He asked in a whisper.

Dark stared at him, surprise showing on his face a moment before he regained his composure. "I'm guarding it, not stealing it." He said.

"I'm a Niwa. You're not fooling me." Daisuke said.

"A Niwa?" Dark looked shocked.

"Yes and I'm telling you not to steal this painting." Daisuke said stubbornly.

Dark stared at him for a moment. "Niwa or not, I still have to take this painting." He said, reaching up and grabbing the frame.

"Dark, don-" Daisuke started.

"Hey! What are you doing!" Maria demanded. "Daika, don't let him take it!"

Dark sighed, "Thought it'd be easy." He muttered before he kicked Daisuke away, taking the painting down.

"Oof!" Daisuke grunted as he hit the ground.

"Daika-kun!" Sairen cried, rushing over to him.

Dark turned to Maria, looking at the flute, and then meeting Maria's eyes. "Now, I'm not one to hit a lady, even with Hikari blood, so why don't you hand that flute over?" Dark said in his most charming voice.

Maria glared at him. "Over my dead body." She growled. "I demand you give back my painting NOW!" She shouted.

Dark sighed. "I don't like forcing a lady, but I really do have to take that." He said, reaching for the flute.

"Things can't be stuck like this." Daisuke muttered, moving to his feet and jumped forward. "DARK! STOP IT!" He yelled.

Dark looked back and grabbed Maria's arm, pulling her along as he moved out of the way. "Too slow." He said with a smirk.

Daisuke looked at Dark as he flew past, shot his arms to the ground and spun around to kick Dark.

"Whoa!" Dark yelped, leaning back to just avoid the kick.

Daisuke spun a 270 turn before he's feet hit the ground, now facing Dark, before he lunged forward again.

Dark's free hand shot out, grabbing Daisuke's shirt and turning and throwing him away.

Daisuke grunted as his back hit the wall and slid to the ground upside down.

"Well, I have to say you're impressive for a cabin boy. Now I think its time for you to rest now." Dark said with a smirk as he stood up straight. "Now for that flute..." He said, turning back to Maria.

"Leave Miss Haria alone..." Daisuke groaned, struggling back to his feet. _Now I know how the guards feel. _He thought.

Dark looked at Daisuke with surprise. "Well, you're certainly resilient." He said. He glanced at the painting and then Maria, who had ran to Sairen, and nodded. He bowed. "Well, madam, I'll have to return for the flute later. Good day to you both." He said, running for the door.

"Hey! Get back here!" Sairen yelled, and started after him.

"Miss Sairen! Stop!" Daisuke cried, running after her. He heard Maria follow. He ran up to the deck and looked around.

"GIVE IT BACK!" A voice shouted and Daisuke looked over to see Sairen as she threw her shoe.

He watched as the shoe made contact and Dark letting go of the painting before diving after it. Sairen ran to the railing and Daisuke followed. He got to the edge right when the painting hit the water.

"Miss Sairen, you don't hav-" Daisuke started, turning to Sairen, but she put her finger on his lips to shush him.

Sairen smiled sadly. "Maria knows it's my life if the painting is destroyed. Thanks for trying to stop what time had deemed to happen." She said before putting her bare foot on the railing before jumping over the edge.

"MISS SAIREN!" Daisuke shouted as he reached out to grab her, but couldn't reach. He watched in horror as she fell, her clothes changing with her appearance as she changed into the siren from the painting.

"NO!" Maria screamed as she hit the railing, stopping beside Daisuke. "SAIREN!" She cried, looking at the water in horror.

"S-she'll be fine." Daisuke said, knowing it was a lie.

"No…as the painting degrades, she'll lose her strength." Maria said, looking at the water, searching frantically.

"Well, the flute is part of her. S-she'll be fine." Daisuke said, not able to help the slight stutter.

Maria looked around for several minutes and then frowned before shoving the flute into Daika's hands. "Give it to Lana." She said, climbing onto the railing.

Daisuke stared at the flute and then grabbed Maria's hand. "Miss Haria, wai-" He started.

"I said for you to call me Maria." Maria said, smiling back at him.

"Maria...you can't do this." Daisuke said.

Maria turned to face him, still standing on the railing. "What would you do if that were Kazu?" She asked.

Daisuke froze for a moment before answering already knowing what Daika would say. "I'd go after him." He said looking away.

Maria smiled. "I know. That's why I have to go after Sairen. She needs me and I need her." Maria said. "Please let me go."

Daisuke hesitated, but then let his hand drop.

Maria smiled. "Thank you." She said before falling backwards, off the railing and towards the sea.

Daisuke bowed his head as he heard the splash, silent. Then drops of water fell to the deck and Daisuke clenched his fists. "Why...am I always unable to change anything for them?" He whispered.

"Because this is not a world, but a memory." A soft, musical voice said.

Daisuke looked up, tears still flowing from his eyes and saw the siren from the painting. Everything around them was frozen.

"I appreciate the effort…even Satoshi tried, but I stopped him. Had to freeze everything that wasn't apart of it. Had he continued, he would have died in this painting." Sairen said, her eyes sad.

Daisuke was silent before he breathed one word, "Why?"

"To show you my world…and my hate." Sairen said and then snapped her fingers before everything went black.

To Be Continued...


End file.
